


My opposite, My Everything

by Charlie0831



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Depression, Doctor Who References, Fluff and Smut, Mattex Fic Exchange, Save Our Mattex, Tumblr: mattexkinkathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie0831/pseuds/Charlie0831
Summary: Matt Smith is an Ex Football Star, currently lost in the depths of depression after an accident left him unable to play and continue his dream...that is untill he forms an unlikely friendship with his new pregnant next-door neighbour and Archaeologist Professor Alex Kingston!Feel free to criticise or educate me on anything peeps...i love input!!





	1. Lost Cause

It had been a little over a year since Matt Smith’s football dreams of taking England to claim the World Cup had come to a disastrous and painfully abrupt end! He had claimed the first half of the game as a captain scoring 2 goals in the first 35 minutes.  
It was no secret that Matt was the best Striker of his time...he had brought England almost single-handedly through the cup to this Final and highly anticipated Match of the century with the brilliance and ease of a football rolling down a hill. Quite literally he was a football God!  
The second half saw Germany scoring in the first 15 minutes but everything after that to Matt was an incomprehensible blur. 

A `Bad Foul` they called it…. Ha… his heart might as well have stopped beating right then and there for all it was worth. Somebody should have just shot him in the head when they told him his back injury would no longer allow him to play football professionally ever again!

Really….really…..What did they expect him to do after that ...what the hell could he do, except wallow in self-pity in his posh Georgian Terraced house, overlooking a highly desirable garden square in the heart of Kensington and drink himself to oblivion!!! Inevitably, of course, he started taking advantage of his pre-football celebrity status that allowed him to shag numerously willing women who craved a name on their belts or garters or wherever it was that women like to keep such scores of their endeavors!  
Yes, this was his life now... from football stardom to floundering flake with the snap of a finger. He took another swig of his last nights beer, screwing his face up and swallowing that delightful early morning brew he had become accustomed to of late.  
He was lied naked on the bed unphased and unshaven feeling depressingly subdued when a girl came out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag...giving him nothing but a small glance over her tarty easily forgetful shoulder ...” thanks for last night, maybe see you around again sometime” she blew him a kiss, and left!  
`Yeah thanks, another one bites the dust!` 

Matt didn't bother to shower when he finally dragged his sorry arse out of bed, he put on his black jeans, gave his pits a squirt of deodorant to camouflage the sweaty smell, a cool Rock t-shirt, then grabbed his jacket sighing shamefully once again as he left the house.  
The cold autumn air felt good as he breathed it deep into his smoke-filled lungs...he coughed a bit from the shock...yeah he really should cut down with the fags...perhaps tomorrow will be the day! He rounded the corner at the end of the road and opened the door to his usual pitstop…”Amy and Rory's” corner cafe!

The bell dinged on the door and Rory looked over “Smithy...your 20 minutes late and looking  
Like shit Mate...well shitter than usual, Coffee?”  
Amy walked in through the opening of the kitchen…”Oy Stupid face...keep the swearing down will you, we have a customer over there you know.”  
Her eyes moved to Matt, “Hiya moron...he’s right though ya know...you do look like shit...better make it a strong one Rory and here, eat this...i know how you conveniently forget to have breakfast every day and you're looking like a mangy, gangly giraffe!'' She slid over a plate all ready for him with a sausage sandwich and tom sauce.  
Matt shook his head “Thanks Amy, It's so nice to have such honest friend’s...you guys make me feel so special...what a lucky boy i am!” Amy stuck her tongue out and Matt stuck his back out to return the gesture, then took a bite of his sausage sandwich.  
He turned around to see who else was in the cafe...remembering Amy had said there had been another customer, although he never noticed anyone when he walked in.  
In all honesty, he never noticed much of anything nowadays...his broken world had become somewhat of a secluded bubble and he cared for nothing beyond it...nothing was worth his attention anymore!!....

Un-tillllll …``Oh...its a woman...a very beautiful woman actually...he noticed she had glorious untamed golden curls that fell upon her shoulders. Flawlessly honey-toned skin that he craved to touch like smooth velvet and cleavage that would make many a man drool.  
She was typing on her laptop deep in concentration and the slight occasional bite of her lower luscious lips sent an unexpected shiver cursing down his spine.  
She paused on the keys a moment as if struggling in thought...it was then that her eyes flicked up briefly to his ...he was sure they were emerald green and even from this distance he felt locked into her gaze….she was enchanting...drawing him into her like a beacon of light. He swallowed. She smirked.

`SMACK` 

Amy slapped his head, and he turned shocked in an instance “What the hell Amy” …  
”Matt didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare”.  
Rory chuckled ...” it's hard not to stare when the view is so magnificent though isn't it mate?”  
Amy then slapped Rory's head “Oy Stupid face... I'm right here...”.  
Rory rubbed his head…”Amy, I'm not thinking about me... I’m thinking that our sorry son of a bitch friend here could do a lot worse than Alex Kingston!”

Matt’s ears pricked up…”Who...Alex Who?”  
Rory shook his head like it should be obvious “That’s Professor Alex Kingston...she's a renowned Archaeologist and also an Author apparently...but I don't think I've ever read her stuff. She was the one who discovered the tomb of Theta Sigma, did a speech at the Natural History Museum the other week about him...it was amazing!!”  
Matt turned to look over his shoulder again casually trying not to be noticed...she was dipping a jammie dodger into her tea while looking at her screen ...her eyes flicked up at him again causing his neck to whiplash back around to his friends. He ran a hand through his hair subconsciously “I’ve heard of that but always just assumed Alex Kingston was a man...that's a...well that’s a very nice woman isn’t it?” He took a large nervous swig of his coffee.  
Amy scoffed, “your an idiot…looks like you will be seeing more of her though smith dawg” His eyebrows scrunched puzzled “why”  
Amy smiled “oh well she just moved next door to you two weeks ago ...haven't you even noticed your new neighbor yet??... Oh, that's right you only venture out to come here or to the pub...seriously you need to sort it out Matt, we're worried about you!!” 

Coffee spurted out of his mouth as he choked on Amy's words.. Amy shook her head...well that was just disgusting Matt...and now look what you've done, you've scared her off!”  
Matt turned red-faced and embarrassed to see Alex stood up swinging on her jacket and folding away her laptop.  
She turned to wave over to Amy and Rory smiling, Matts' eyes did a quick scan of her small frame stopping to focus on the small bump of her stomach!  
`Oh pregnant...shes pregnant...stupid Matt...obviously she was already taken, why wouldn't she be...intelligent and beautiful, but taken,` he felt a blanket of utter disappointment wash over him.  
Her eyes flicked once more over to Matt sending a flash of warmth as she smiled softly before turning to leave.

Matt turned back around and sighed, “Moved next door to me...when did that happen i haven't seen her before today?” Amy huffed “argh Rory you explain it, for god's sake...he’s doing my head in!”  
Rory came closer leaving the half cleaned espresso machine to his other half...or better half as she would put it.  
“She moved in last week mate, told us she's currently writing a new book and is working on and off with the Natural History Museum and their new exhibit. She's trying to slow her travelling down for obvious reasons.” he cleared his throat before continuing,“she did, however, voice her annoyance that the guy next door to her new London home has apparently been playing his god awful music extremely loud and beyond midnight every evening!! She has also already seen 4 different woman leave his house in the early hours of the morning dressed in nowt but their skimps. Not that she's keeping count or anything!”

Matt’s head dropped “FUCK”, Rory sympathized and patted his shoulder...yeah looks like you screwed that one up before you even started mate...never mind ay...plenty more fish in the sea”.  
Matt took one last drink of his coffee sighing “yeah, she was too classy for me anyway mate...and obviously taken...see ya tomorrow pal!”  
Amy piped up before he swanned away sulking!  
“Oy Smith Dawg...she’s not taken ya know...she’s has a male friend who has been in the shop twice with her...but he flirts more with Rory to be honest. She pregnant, but alone in a new place where she doesn't know anybody else and could use a few mates or a friendly helpful neighbor ...get it!!.” Smirking “so I'll just let you stew on that for a while shall i?” She winked, “don't be late again!”  
He half-smiled already cursing himself in knowing that he inevitably was going to be stewing all night about his new pregnant, single and extremely sexy neighbor. “Thanks Amy….”

That night Matt grabbed a few cans out of the fridge and put his Radio head music on the player already set at the required ear numbing level he needed to forget the world, then threw himself on the sofa for his general evening of wallowing in self-pity. He lay there for a moment shutting his eyes away from reality as the music vibrated not only his eardrums but the walls around him.  
His eyes suddenly shot open and he leaped over the sofa to turn the volume down to a highly considerate level...his thoughts instantly being consumed by the woman next door!  
`Perhaps he should go introduce himself properly...its already been two weeks though...was it a bit too late to do that?... Should he make her a cake perhaps...or a pie ...apple crumble...isn't that the sort of things neighbors do as a welcome gift?.... Maybe he could pretend to run out of sugar and ask his oh so sexy neighbor if he could borrow a bit ...yes sugar he would need that to bake the cake wouldn't he...he really didn't have any anyway..his cupboards were literally bare because he lived off takeaways…that needs sorting out he guessed. What if she were to accidentally pop around for a cup of tea...because that's what neighbors do, don't they, have tea in each other's houses and gossip and moan about other people in the neighborhood!!  
He then looked around his shit tip of a home at cans scattered around dust layered surfaces and enough empty pizza box’s to be embarrassed about….fuck….what a slob i have turned in to!!! `  
He went straight to the cupboard under the sink pulled out some bin bags and got to work!

Three days had passed and Matt sat late afternoon outside on the steps of his home breathing in the calming and yet disgusting properties of his cigarette when a White BMW pulled up next door. His new neighbor Alex stepped out wearing a pretty black dress with classy jacket, and a cozy purple scarf around her neck. , Matt smiled as he gazed down her toned legs...not that he was being perverted or anything...but he just drawn to her for some reason….he smirked to see her opting for some comfortable converse sneakers, instead of choosing an obvious option of matching classy heels or flats.  
She clicked the boot and gathered her shopping, with a huff… just as she was walking away from her car towards the house one of the bags split suddenly, sending cans of beans and bags of fruit with other such items scattering beneath her feet.  
Her face instantly fell like the whole world had just abruptly come to an end and she cursed to herself or to the bag who knows... “oh fuck off” then booted a tin of chopped tomatoes so hard against the wall with her foot that it chipped the surface.  
She shut her eyes a moment and took a long deep breath before slowly bending down to pick up some items., shaking her head!  
Another hand promptly entered her line of sight helping her...she looked up to see Matt, “thought you could use an extra pair of hands, he smiled kindly at her while picking up some items. What he did not expect at that moment was for her eyes to well with tears and gasps of uncontrolled sobs escaping her lips… 

`Shit what do I do now` he thought...all Matt wanted to do right then and there was simply wrap her up in his arms to shield her from whatever forces dared to bring tears to her eyes...but she didn't know him right now, did she? She hadn't even spoken a single word to him yet!  
He placed a hand gently on her shoulder “Its ok Alex...i got this...you go open up and I'll bring it in for you...i ...i mean just to the door at least because obviously I'm a stranger and you shouldn't let strangers into your home!” He caught a slight laugh through her tears as she stood...when she finally spoke it was music to his ears “Um Thank you...err” He smiled putting down the bananas, and holding out a hand to shake... “its Matt...Matt Smith.”  
She took his hand with her warm delicate fingers and he felt a surge of electricity pass through them instantly like a connection was formed, a strange unexpected bond of sorts. He swallowed “Hi, um I’m Alex...Alex Kingston...but you already seem to know my name apparently” . 

Matt ran a hand through his hair, “Oh yes, err i saw you in Amy And Rory's cafe the other day and Rory informed me of my new neighbor as i was too oblivious to notice you for myself apparently! Sorry i don't know much about Archeology Alex” He looked down to gather some things…Alex took a moment to observe before wiping the tears away from her face, “It's fine Matt, I’ll just go unlock the door...thank you for helping me!” He looked up smiling and she glanced back returning the gesture. 

She opened the door and Matt gathered everything he could juggle like a clown even holding something in between his teeth because he wanted to do it all in one trip to show off his useful strength and skills as a worthy enough man.  
He stopped in the doorway but she signaled for him to come inside so he followed behind willingly into her pleasant home towards the kitchen. He dumped the groceries on the table, feeling quite pleased that he didn't drop a single item at all or break anything or fall over his own feet embarrassingly ... “There now..simple as that.” 

He smirked and she bit her bottom lip…` which sent flutters of butterflies within his chest...Shit`  
“Thank you so much Matt...i’m sorry about ...um….well...i bet you think I’m beyond pathetic crying about a ridiculous broken bag...its these stupid bloody hormones I'm not normally like this normally honestly...i ..i even cried chuffing yesterday when i burnt my toast...not that you needed to know that as well...because well...um ok i will shut up now...would you like a cup of tea?”  
He shook his head trying to ease her obvious discomfort and embarrassment,“ No honestly it's fine thanks Alex I will leave you to put things away, i don't want to intrude in your home... but honestly don't worry about it ..my sister Laura has been pregnant twice before and she was like a rollercoaster of emotions… she even threw a spoon violently at my head when I accidentally knocked over a glass of orange in her presence, a maniac she was... so I presume it's the same for everyone!”  
Alex giggled …” well you're lucky in that respect...the outside wall seemed to get the brunt of my outburst with a tin of tomatoes!”  
Matt chuckled... “yes i noticed...you have an amazing striking technique and a strong left foot too...it was quite impressive actually!”  
Alex looked a bit puzzled for a moment…” what are you a football expert or something Mr Smith?”  
`Wow she actually doesn't know who i am` it felt quite nice not to be recognized though he thought! “Um well technically yeah, I've played professionally ever since I left school...was in the last World Cup anyways...but well...yeah i don't play anymore.”  
Alex ran her mind back …` Matt Smith...Matt Smith ...Matt...Oh, shit that Matt Smith...the Matt Smith who was constantly in the papers because he was unable to continue any further with his career because of a back injury! The Matt smith who had been papped falling drunkenly out of nightclubs with a variety of women over the course of a year and got into petty bar fights as an apparent new hobby. The Matt smith who the papers say is currently on a road of self-destruction...a superior lost talent, now fallen from grace…` your so thick Alex!!!`

She covered her mouth with her hand having just realized “Oh...fuck...sorry...i, I don't watch football...but yeah I’ve heard of you...i mean I’ve read bits about stuff….Sorry... I’ve been traveling and i don't follow things really!”  
Matt ran a hand through his hair feeling somewhat ashamed of himself, `yeah she will have heard all the bad stuff about me...that's all they print nowadays isn't it? `Matt Smith a total waste of space and a screw up `  
He sighed “Its fine... I kinda wish fewer people would notice me to be honest, easier that way to blend in with the crowd... I'll er see myself out, a pleasure to meet you though Alex.”

He turned to leave with half a smile. He looked sad and she didn't like it...she didn't like it one damn bit. He had helped her and he was kind and she instantly felt at ease with him, there was no pressure, no threat in his uncertain eyes. She tried to brush aside the fact that he was utterly as hot as hell...wondering why it was she felt so intrigued by him! She never liked football...not one goddamn bit...even his taste in music that echoed through the walls was annoying as hell, they had nothing in common really!!  
She liked this Man though...why?…` Matt` he seemed just as lost and terrified in the world as she had been feeling lately ...perhaps they did have something in common then...they were both a bit stuck.. in need of ...what...friendship? Understanding?  
A light in the dark he had simply been when his gentle helping hands entered her world. He was just kind to her... simple as that...... maybe she should…..umm...

She got to the door as he began to descend the steps “Matt Wait ” He turned “Yeah?”  
She took a breath, “I’ll be in the Cafe tomorrow about lunchtime for a bite to eat if you care to join me...ya know...to chat some more about my skills?”  
His face instantly brightened like a child at Christmas…”I would love to...really, really love to Alex “  
She breathed a sigh of relief like she had been holding her breath for some reason, “great...see you later then Mr Smith”  
Matt waved, feeling a strange sense of happiness that he hadn't felt in such a long time! “Until tomorrow Miss Kingston!”

Alex was sat in her favorite corner of Amy and Rory’s Cafe, she got there an hour early to do some writing before lunch with Matt. Strangely she felt a twinge of excitement and a flutter of nerves awaiting seeing him again, trying to ignore it best she could she tried her best to focus on her work! That was until the door rang as it opened and her head looked over as Matt walked in...he looked a bit more presentable today...clean-shaven and a bit brighter behind his eyes, he turned his attention straight away to the corner where Alex was sat. A smile graced his face so delicious that if she weren't already sitting down her legs may have given way beneath her…``what the hell was that about?`.  
He walked over “Hi” …..she mirrored his statement back “Hi”, He took off his jacket then pointed to the chair opposite Alex “Is this seat taken?” She smiled at his cuteness and playfully sighed “it is now I’m afraid”. He chuckled placing his jacket over the chair...before he sat down.  
Alex closed the lid on her laptop and pushed it to the side giving him her full attention now. “ How are you today Matt...i see you've brushed your hair...looking good!” She winked.  
Blimey he did not expect her to be so flirtatious...they only spoke for the first time yesterday when her emotions were a bit screwed up...today however she seems so utterly confident and at ease with his presence, like she'd known him for years...he actually quite liked that shed noticed his effort though!  
“I’m fine thanks Alex...yes I decided to get my annual bath...it was a tough decision but at least I may smell a bit better today ay?” She leaned across the table and closed her eyes briefly...Matt’s lips slightly parted unknowingly as she breathed in deeply…`god why do i want to kiss her so much.` She pulled back playfully, “yes you do smell quite delightful today...what's the occasion?”  
Matt smirked “You!!”.... `wait did she just blush...she just totally blushed at me everybody….he wanted to shout it out loud to the universe but tried to contain his excitement`  
Alex looked away briefly she was suddenly rendered speechless for a moment!  
Matt looked over to the counter to help break the awkwardness “OY Where's the service today ….. I’ve been waiting what nearly 5 minutes ...come on get it together guys...honestly!!” he tutted.  
Rory whispered something to Amy and she giggled before walking over… “Hiya... well don’t you two make a lovely couple...always knew you had it in you Smith Dawg!!” Matt ran a hand over his face…” stop that right now Amy, me and Alex are just having a talk and lunch...so take our order and go make us some grub, will you!!”  
Alex smirked as Amy Winked at her “God he’s so bossy isn't he Alex...nobody wants a bossy husband Matthew!!” Matt now put both hands over his face shaking his head, knowing Amy was out to embarrass him fully today. “Oh my god, Matt have you had a shave???” She shouted over to Rory “RORY...HE’S HAD A SHAVE...AND COMBED HIS HAIR” She sniffed him “SMELLS NICE ISH TOO ...TOLD YA THIS WOULD HAPPEN, YOU OWE ME A TENNER Ha!!!” Rory just laughed while engaging with another customer.  
Alex was giggling behind the menu as Matt sighed trying to ignore his now EX-friend...Alex what would you like love?... `Love where did that come from?`  
She bit her lip, “um, please could i have the homemade soup and crunchy bread roll, it will warm me up, thanks, oh and an orange juice”  
Matt smiled “yeah make that two Amy and bring me extra free bread please...now be off with you!!” She ruffled his hair to annoy him more “aww Mr grumpy face needs more bread!”

“Sorry about that Alex, Amy...she’s like a little sister and likes to annoy me allot!”  
Alex smiled, “it's fine... I have a friend `Jack` he likes to flirt with everyone he meets ...he embarrasses me allot too sometimes!”  
“Yeah but we need people like that in our lives I guess, they make fun of us granted, but they are always there at the end of the day and that’s all that matters...i wouldn't have gotten through this past year without Amy and Rory...i know that for sure!”  
He looked down as Alex watched how his face changed into something somber when he seemed to reflect on past events...she placed a gentle hand over his and he gazed up.  
She could see the sadness in his eyes, the weary-ness of everything his life had become of late! Of course she didn't let on that she had googled him last night if only to try and understand more about what had happened...and to be honest it broke her heart….he had seemed so full of life and happy... excitable like a puppy and yes he was exceptionally talented at football, it was his life, he was living the dream!  
The pictures she had seen of him before the accident held a sparkle in his eyes that no longer seemed to shine….he was a broken man now by all accounts, lost in the void of despair, utterly indistinguishable from the man he once was!  
Alex spoke understandingly as she held his hand gently, rubbing soothing strokes of her thumb against his skin. She looked deep into his eyes with the concern and love that a lover might subject, “sometimes things happen that’s beyond our control Matt and its ok to be sad about it and it's ok to feel anger and be frustrated at the world for a time and think to yourself why me...what did I do wrong? …. All you can do after that inevitable battle with yourself is take a good deep breath and look forward again! Look at things that could be now... because anything can happen... there’s so much ahead of you Matt...so much more than this!” She sighed “I know I don't know you very well yet, and perhaps it isn't my place... but what you have already shown me is that your a wonderful, funny and kind person who has so much to offer in life... please don't waste any more of your precious self dwelling on things that pull you deeper into that black hole solitude and despair Darling... you're forgetting to live and the world needs you in it...and now i need you too Matt...if only to carry my shopping in for me and make me smile on a bad day!” She smirked!

A small tear escaped his eye and he quickly brushed it away...yes he knew he was a depressed mess...it wasn't rocket science to see that he was living a miserable existence now, but Alex had been the first person to actually acknowledge it in an understanding and sympathetic way he could finally comprehend...offering support and advice in a way that instantly moved him...he barely knew this woman...yet she spoke straight to his heart. 

He cleared his throat “Um thank you Alex...that, um, that means a lot, thank you!”  
She leaned across the table and brushed another stray tear away from his face with her thumb that had accidentally fallen...his eyes looked away slightly embarrassed. “Sorry Darling, i didn't mean to upset you... I’m thinking chocolate cake after the soup to put a smile on that face again...what do you say?”  
He chuckled…” that sounds like an offer I couldn't refuse!”

After a while of chatting and finishing up their lunch, Matt finally built up enough courage to ask Alex more about herself. He didn't want to pry but she had seemed so comfortable with him he thought it would be ok now.  
He scratched his face, slightly anxious before he started, “So erm Alex, how's the bump going...how far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?”  
She shuffled a bit...and instantly started fiddling with the tablecloth unknowingly…”Oh erm...it's fine...i only had a bit of morning sickness at the beginning, but that's gone now thank god...um, yeah so I’m 6 months now i suppose!” She bit her lip.  
Matt smiled “wow, do you know if its a boy or a girl yet...or got any names...it's pretty exciting!”  
She looked away slightly uncomfortable, before bringing her gaze back, “oh...um no, i didn't find out the sex...and no not got any names yet! She sighed  
`hmm that was err very vague!` Matt stewed for a brief moment, “sorry I didn't mean to pry Alex. She shook her head “No.. no it's fine Matt, sometimes i forget I’m...well, it's hard to miss now isn't it i suppose. I’m just so used to doing digs and lectures and being on the move all the time...that this…” She gestured to her stomach “still doesn't feel real sometimes...its too...well it's not me...i never thought I’d be a mum…” she ran a hand through her curls before clearing her throat “it err wasn't planned...that's all...do i sound very cold about it all?”  
She waved her hand about a bit flustered...“ya know what...don't answer that Matt...of course i do...i sound horrible!”

Matt could see her becoming more agitated and berating herself more with every uncontrollable thing that fell out of her mouth. He was struggling to understand her reasoning but tried to defuse her dis-comfort somehow. “Hey, its ok Alex ... I've never been pregnant but i can imagine it can be a very scary and confusing time...your feelings will be all over the place love so don't feel bad about feeling the way you do...I'm sure everything will be fine in the end!” He smiled.  
Alex ached to tell him why she felt the way she did...only Jack knew the reason for her self struggle...No Matt had enough weight on his shoulders without adding the insignificant problems of his next-door neighbor.  
Alex nodded “yeah thanks, Matt, i hope so!”


	2. Your Family

3 weeks had passed and Alex and Matt were hanging out more and more together, finding it so easy and comforting to be around eachother...it was like they had always been in a way!  
They met up for lunch quite a few more times and even had a nice stroll around Kensington Gardens. They went shopping together for groceries where Matt delighted in throwing bun’s and chocolates into Alex’s trolly when she wasn't looking. They also went out for dinner at a posh Italian Restaurant with Amy and Rory once. 

Yes, things have certainly turned around for Matt since Alex had moved next door to him! He even stopped smoking just because she asked him to him to...well actually she caught him on his doorstep when she got home late one evening and yanked it out of his mouth like a crazy ferocious feline “you can quit that shit right now Matthew, those things will kill you!!”...so yeah..he quit... just like that!!  
He hadn't brought home any one night stand’s or got into any fights with random drunks...she was always on his mind to stop him...always!

The best evening, however, was when Alex had cooked dinner for him when they had a movie night together! His heart pounded uncontrollably when she suddenly snuggled into him quite spontaneously on the sofa as he wrapped his arm around her like a protective shield against the enemies of darkness that would do her harm!   
Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep halfway through the film with her head on his chest and it was this moment...this moment right here when he looked down at her with so much adoration and love...he couldn't help but place a gentle kiss against her head...he wanted her...he wanted to keep her for himself and never let her go. She had unknowingly brought him back from the brink of self-destruction!   
Yes he loved Football...that was his passion... that was his desire and drive...his will to go on...but no, not anymore! For he didn't know what real love was until he met her… she was his everything now, she was the dream he wanted to live!!

If only she knew how he felt...how could he tell her?... Should he tell her? Could he risk breaking the strength of the wonderful friendship they currently shared?  
He knew she was acting strange about her pregnancy...she never mentioned it, never excited about it or moaned about it even, it was like she ignored it completely! He wanted to talk with her about it...ask her why she was struggling, because he could see that she was. He wanted to help the situation, to be there for both of them if she would allow!   
He longed to touch her stomach, to feel a kick of the life growing inside her beautiful bump, did she even feel it herself? It pained him to see this gorgeous woman offering so much care and love to the world around her but feel almost afraid of her own creation...who was the real father? Was she worried he wouldn't accept her with this child?... She was wrong if she did...he would take them both into his heart...perhaps... maybe he already had!!   
So many questions ran through his mind...questions he was always too cowardly to ask. For now anyway!

Matt missed her on the days she went to the museum...she attended yesterday, so he had to make do with texting her annoying Archaeologist jokes throughout the day!

To Alex: How was the Roman Empire cut in half?   
Reply Matt: Don’t know!!  
To Alex: With a pair of Caesars.  
Reply: That's poor...very poor!!

To Alex: Two archaeologists were excavating a tomb in Egypt.  
1st Archaeologist: I just found another tomb of a mummified pharaoh!  
2nd Archaeologist: Are you serious?  
1st Archaeologist: No bones about it!  
Reply: Well i thought your last one was bad, but this….

To Alex: Archaeologists like it dirty.  
Reply: LOL slight improvement...i do actually, how did you know? Wink!!

To Alex: So glad you can’t see my red face right now!  
Reply: Is that a trowel in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? ...Nope its a bone (an articulated sheep bone obviously)

To Alex: Hey this was my game...now your just making me all flustered...stop it this instance Miss Kingston! By the way, I’m missing you today! X x  
Reply: your so adorable...I should be free tomorrow if you want to pop round for Tea and Biscuits...jammy Dodgers obviously!! P.S Miss you too Sweetie x x

There was a knock on Alex’s door, she opened it to a joyous Matt beaming at her wildly …” day off Kingston...Yey” He did a little celebratory jig with his gangly limbs!  
She looked a bit ruffled, “Matt...Hi...erm...can you just give me an hour I’m just..” Before she could continue to speak a tall rather handsome guy walked up behind her in nothing but his boxer shorts and a t-shirt, munching comfortably on a piece of toast.   
Matt’s eyes darted between the two and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Alex looked embarrassed or ashamed...he didn't know which. The guy looked at Matt’s pale and mortified expression, then looked back to Alex who looked equally mortified and he smirked deviously.

“Hi you must be Matt...I’m Jack Harkness it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Smith” He pushed his free hand past Alex to shake with Matt. Matt tentatively took hold of his hand to shake politely and the guy yanked him inside through the threshold.   
“Come on in why don’t you, I’ve been looking forward to meeting Alex’s new Guy!”  
Matt didn't know what the hell was going on, who the hell was this guy he seemed far too familiar...was he a lover of Alex's, was he the father of her child? That thought alone could have killed him on the spot. Jack put his arm around Matts' shoulder as he ushered him into the living room…”I’m not...no you've got it wrong... I'm not her Guy...i don't think i...!” 

Alex tried to pull Jack away “Jack No, leave him alone...sorry about this Matt...he's an arsehole.”   
Jack rolled his eyes ignoring her comment...! Alex growled in frustration behind them.   
Jack gestured for Matt to sit on the sofa, his eyes briefly flicked to gaze upon Alex who looked beyond exasperated, but she gave him a weak smile so he took a seat willingly!  
Jack sat across from him in the chair smugly enjoying every bit of this...whatever this was. Alex stood near the fireplace with her arms crossed firing daggers blatantly at Jack!!  
Jack looked over to Alex “ Alex love go make us a cup of tea sugar?” She laughed unconvincingly at him as she walked to sit down on the other end of the sofa to Matt “I’m not that stupid Jack, what do you take me for...a bloody idiot”   
Jack stretched his arms above his head as he yawned “ No need to be so possessive Alex I’m not going to steal him from ya” Jack smirked as he brought his hands back down. “Although I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now!” he winked at Matt...who looked across to Alex for help!   
Alex suddenly realized how uncomfortable and confused Matt must be at this whole ridiculous situation. She sighed “Sorry Matt...Jack.. he’s a close friend and a complete and utter arsehole as you can clearly gather!” Jack scoffed “close friend Lex, Ha”. 

Matt ran a hand nervously through his hair “ um ...i get it, you must be the father….” Both Alex and Jack leaned forward in an instance of protest “NO no...no way...No...fuck no! ”  
Matt scratched his face now in utter confusion and Alex pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking… “Jack is more like, a very annoying...VERY ANNOYING brother...we grew up together...he likes to check in on me from time to time and disrupt my peaceful existence to no end ...don't you Jack” He smiled at her proudly “YUP and you love it! “  
Matt felt an instance sag of relief for some reason...Alex was just a friend to Matt wasn't she... well his special friend...his anchor to life lately it would seem...but the jealousy he felt when he first saw Jack was undeniable...he tried to brush it aside as he spoke. “Oh yes, um Alex has spoken of you... I think i recall her saying you like to embarrass her on occasions.”   
“Yeah, that would be me…i do it so very well don't i Alex? Oh, by the way, I know you said that Matt was Hot, but christ, if you hadn't already shouted dibs on him i would have given him a good go for sure!”   
Matt went bright red but tried miserably to contain the giggle that erupted within him wondering if Alex had actually said he was hot at some point, ``that would be rather encouraging wouldn't it?`  
Alex covered her face with her hands in the mortification of Jacks continued and persuasive playfull prodding, before she could take it no longer. “Right that's enough were going out!!... Matt let me get my coat and shoes and we’ll get out of this chuffing freak show”...She pointed a finger at Jack before she went to get ready …” don't you say another word arse-hole, I'll deal with you later !!!”   
He put a hand on his chest jestfully giving her innocent eyes! She then looked back over to Matt, “I'll be 2 minutes Darling!” He nodded and smiled.

When she left the room Jack instantly came to sit next to Matt, and he shuffled back a bit uncomfortable of his now quite intimidating presence. “Ok i will have to be quick...i like you Matt, i like you allot, the way Alex talks about you...you've been good for her...she was scared to settle here for a time. Archeology and traveling have been her life upon till now and it's hard for her not to be able to fly out to random digs and oversee excavations...You've helped her feel comfortable here and been a great friend to her...but...i need to know... can I please ask you what are your intentions are towards her?”

Matt swallowed a bit staggered by the bluntness of Jacks seemingly serious question, “Um,...well what do you mean...Alex, she's just a friend...were just friends that's all!”   
Jack looked at him even more intensely “have you kissed her yet?”  
Matt shook his head “No, no i haven't...i ”  
Jack sighed, and leaned back “why not mate, she’s beautiful yeah, i know she wants you to!”  
Yeah, that got his attention right there!!   
Matt leaned in further “she is very beautiful Jack, how do you know she wants me to...?”  
Jack put a hand on Matts' knee, it seemed he was comfortable with anyone and everyone but to be honest Matt was becoming more comfortable with his strange quirky presence too.

“Look Matt...this pregnancy has been hard on Alex...she didn't choose it...that's all i can say about that without her permission...but...she feels stuck and lost... i thought i could help her with this, i did but... fuck she’s not even bought one baby item yet! I know what she’s thinking, but I'm hoping she will change her mind once the baby actually comes...she thinks she would be a terrible mother...if only she could see what we see in her ay!!   
I've bought a few things to get her started but she's struggling to come to terms with what's happening to her. She feels like her life has stopped because of it all...she feels nothing at all for this baby Matt...but please don't think bad of her for it ...please its not her fault, there's so much to the story you don't understand yet... perhaps she will find the courage to tell you sometime...i don't know!”   
He took a deep breath and smiled a bit,  
“All she talks about now when I’m around is you ... you're her focus now...her treasure that she's trying to uncover...your keeping her sane so to speak!!   
Maybe you could help, ya know...convince her that it's not all bad...that this could be something special...i think she may listen to you….she may even confide in you.   
I honestly don't think you know how important you are to her Matt...i’ve never seen her like this with anyone, ever... I think she might be in love with you Man!”

Matt was gobsmacked...just as he had built up enough courage to reply Alex walked in sighing ”Right I’m ready, shall we hit the market, i want to get some flowers for the kitchen?”  
Matt smiled and nodded across to her as he stood, she turned to leave.   
Before he followed Matt turned to Jack who was also stood to see them off giving him a slight nod and acceptance of his words…he held out his hand, “nice to meet you Jack!” Jack smirked, “You too Matthew, now get outta here and go take care of our girl!”   
Matt smiled “with my life Jack!”   
Jack chuckled patting him on the back “you've got it bad mate...but i can see why she likes you...you really are hot too!”

Alex and Matt got the tube down to the market but things felt a bit awkward between them and they had barely said a word to each other. Matt was still thinking about the conversation Jack had had with him when Alex broke the silence as they strolled through the Market. “I’m sorry about Jack Matt, he can be very overprotective of me and very overbearing for people sometimes, he just turned up last night... tends to do that a lot, so I’m sorry if he made you feel uncomfortable!”  
Matt shook his head “No it’s fine Alex, I quite like him actually, it's nice that he’s looking out for you! How did you guys meet...did you say you grew up together?” 

They both stopped at the flower stall and Alex ran her fingers curiously across numerous delicate petals as she spoke. “We were both in the same children's home for some time...neither of us knew our parents!”   
Matt was instantly shocked...there was no way he expected that sort of answer, he thought perhaps they grew up together on the same street or went to the same school, but both orphans in a children's home...no that was not what he expected at all.   
He wasn't sure whether to press the matter, but she seemed almost expressionless as she spoke to him about it, so he figured why not...it may help him understand what Jack was trying to tell him about her difficult pregnancy!   
He took a breath before digging further, “So Sorry Alex, I had no idea...was it...um, did you eventually find a family to take you in at some point?” 

She pulled out a stem of a fragrant Freesia and breath in the delightful scent closing her eyes briefly before placing it back...Matt watched her with intrigue, then she looked at him intensely.   
“ No, we never found a family Matt...the Home was run by a Woman called Kovarian, it was a bad place for children! It was eventually shut down when someone discovered the truth of the abuse that was going on there, but by that time Jack and I were already teenagers! Anyway, we took it upon ourselves to make our own way from then on out. Kovarian and her team were sent to Jail….you could probably look it up somewhere I'm sure!   
I wouldn't have gotten through those years without Jack by my side...we kept each other alive in many ways darling. Won't be a minute, just going to get a bunch!”

She turned away again and walked over to the counter nonchalantly to place her order...Matt hadn't moved an inch until she returned.   
It felt strange to him how Alex spoke about her unsettling past without even a brief flicker of emotion. Apart from Jack of coarse, it meant nothing to her, she had shut it out of her existence completely...even though this was probably a good thing, he couldn't help but think that perhaps the tainted effects of her young life was the reason why she was struggling now.   
Alex had never known about family life...for she had never lived one.   
She had never known security or stability or been able to rely on anyone else except Jack and herself. She had made her own way in life and to her credit, she had done it incredibly well... her intelligence and drive to succeed were off the scale. He could see undoubtedly that she was unbelievably strong-willed and held a passion of fire you didn't want to mess with. She would never be easily defeated in life, that would be incredulously unacceptable towards her fighting nature.   
But now he understood...he gets it...even if he doesn't know how her child came to be...he understood the coldness she held towards the bundle of life currently cooking in her belly.   
Alex had never felt the love of a mother, she grew up in what appeared to be a secluded, icy and alien environment, that had no doubt affected her mental state of mind over such things that would come naturally to most women. Of course, she would have no maternal instincts, why would she! His heart broke for her!

After a brief walk around the rest of the market they rested for a moment on a bench by the river with a Costa cup in hand! Matt sipped his coffee steadily looking across at her she glanced back at him with a warm smile, Matt rubbed his neck “um Alex, can i ... I'd like to take you somewhere when you're next free...it's not far away...there’s just someone I'd like you to meet!” Her eyebrows raised inquisitively, “well who is it that you would like me to meet?”  
Matt tensed a moment holding tight to his cup wondering how she might react to his idea! “I’d like you to meet my sister Laura… she’s been wanting to meet you!” Alex was taken aback a bit not expecting to be introduced to any of Matt's family any time soon. “Oh erm...why would you...it's not like we are dating or anything Matt, we are just friends...why would she want to see me...not that I have anything against your family or anything, wouldn't it be a bit, i don't know a bit weird?”

`Ok, she’s playing hard to get...keep going Matt`...”Why would it be weird... I’m going for lunch at my sister's home on Wednesday and if your free, i thought it would be nice to bring my interesting Archaeologist friend with me and that way she will talk to you and not to me ...bonus!!   
Alex laughed “Oh your poor sister, I will tell her you said that!” Matt’s face lit up “So that's a yes then… you will go to lunch with me at Laura's?”   
Alex sighed with a smile, “Fine, if it means that much to you i will go...but only because you're giving me those bloody annoying puppy dog eyes!!” Matt smirked, “hmmm so my eyes are your weakness then, what other things could I make you do with them i wonder?” Alex smirked back in return before standing to dispose of her cup in the bin “perhaps you should find out one day Sweetie” She gave him a flirty wink and his heart did a somersault in reply and no his groin did not twitch!

Wednesday soon came around and Matt drove Alex to Laura and Bens house in his Audi, their home was located on the outskirts of London, it was a beautiful old country home of nice proportion and well-kept gardens.   
Matt glanced over to Alex as they pulled into the driveway, he could tell she was a bit nervous for some reason, as her fingers kept fiddling with the fabric on her shirt. Matt had high hopes for this meeting though, thinking it would do her good to experience a bit of family life...well that was the idea anyway! He gave her a reassuring grasp and squeeze of her hand as the car pulled to a stop!   
As soon as Matt stepped out a little girl of about 6 ran out to him “Uncle Matt, Uncle Matt..” He gleamed as he picked her up and attacked her with kisses and raspberries. Alex walked up behind them smiling, Matt turned with the child in his arms, “Jess this is Alex”. The little girl giggled “are you uncle Matt’s girlfriend?” Matt flustered a bit while Matts' face went the colour of a tomato.   
“Oh, um, No Jess, I don't have a boyfriend I find them a bit smelly don't you think!” The girl giggled more, but nodded agreeably as they walked towards the house. Matt put Jess down and she ran ahead of them then he reached for Alex hand which she took gladly. “You ok love?” Alex was still a bit tense but smiled back “yeah, fine thanks!”

They walked through the entrance of the house, as Matt lead Alex confidently through and into the kitchen where all the chatter seemed to be coming from.  
Laura spotted him first, “Matt your here...and not late...bloody hell that's a first!”  
She came in for a hug, then released him, “you're looking good little brother” Matt shook his head, “you trying to say I look like shit usually Laurs?” She laughed “well yeah you do usually.” Ben approached “leave the man alone Laura he's only been here a second and your already starting with him!” He went in for a cuddle too, Alex was amused by how cuddly they all were. Laura rolled her eyes “That's what sisters are for Ben” 

Her gaze then turned to Alex and Laura beamed at her. Alex felt slightly like a deer caught in the headlights when Matt’s crazy sister went in for a joyous hug with her too, pulling back she smiled “You must be the one and only Alex Kingston I've heard so much about?” Matt coughed “Professor Alex Kingston actually!”   
Alex shook her head “yes i suppose i am, it's nice to finally meet you all. Your home is beautiful by the way... I can see the upper story and chimney look 17th century but it honestly looks like a well preserved Cruck house perhaps 1480-1482?”  
Laura looked impressed “Wow you really do know your history don’t you ...but yes you're correct in your observation !” Alex rang her fingers out in front of her “Sorry, I can't help paying attention to such things, especially when I'm nervous. You should get a metal detector and get out in the garden with it!”   
Ben immediately butted in “I told you Laura...didn't I tell you we needed a metal detector to scan the gardens...i even put it on Jesse's Christmas list hoping you would get her one for me to use ...Thanks Alex...i knew it...i knew we needed one of those Laura!!” “You're not bloody digging holes in my garden Ben, forget it!!” Alex blushed and Matt chuckled at the ridiculous banter.

They all gathered in the room and Laura had set up a little buffet of sorts on the dining table so people could grab what they wanted while they all chatted comfortably on the sofa!   
Matt was on the floor doing a Jigsaw with Jess while they spoke! There was a break in the conversation when some crying echoed through from the other room and Laura excused herself straight away, she came back in with her other child Max who was 2. “It's about time he woke up the sleepyhead” Matt stood up and put his arms out “come give Uncle Matthew a wuggle my stinky man!” The little boy beamed and shoved his iggle piggle teddy in Matt's face!  
Matt sat down next to Alex who shuffled away slightly uncomfortable and wary, but Matt instantly noticed her tense…He gave her a gentle encouraging smile before he looked back at Max, “Max say hi to Alex”   
Max shoved his iggle piggle out towards her in full force and said: “Hi...iggy say hi”.   
Alex chuckled and took iggles hand as if to shake it…”Hi, iggle it's nice to meet you”!   
Max wriggled down off Matts knee and toddled over to his toy basket...they both watched him curiously, he came back with an Upsy Daisy teddy and went straight to Alex reaching for her to pick him up...she looked across nervously to Matt, who just smiled and nodded encouragingly.   
“It's ok, he just wants to show you his treasures Alex”. She bit her lip but turned back to the boy who was trying desperately to climb up her leg, so she reached around his waist lifting him up on her knee, smiling “whos this then?”. Matt discreetly sighed in relief and felt a great sense of pride come over him. This was entirely out of Alex’s comfort zone...a real family with children and a dog somewhere in the kitchen. This was what he needed her to see, to understand and know that it wasn't as hard or as terrible and scary as she imagined it to be...that it could actually be a good thing...a wonderful gift! If she would only believe in herself like he did, that she would make a wonderful mother!

Alex started to get more confident with Max and even got down on the floor with him when he got his building bricks out to help him build. Matt looked across to Laura who smiled and winked at him. Just then there was some more chatter coming through the house Matt scrunched his eyebrows then raised them in shock again, “Laura whats mum and dad doing here?” He looked a bit angry now, as Laura stood up “ oh they are only calling in for a brief moment on their way to town...they wanted to meet your new...er well Alex, they won't stop long fuckface so stop giving me that look!” 

Matt looked back to Alex who had already turned ashen with the discovery of Matts parents entering! `Christ this is going to be too much for her...i’m pushing her too hard...shit...Fucking...shit!`   
Just then his mother and father walked in and Matt stood up instantly with a face of thunder, “Mum what are you doing here, you should have phoned or something, why are you here!!” His mother instantly kissed his cheek and rubbed off her lipstick with her thumb…” Oh hush you, where are your manners Matthew, we’re only having a quick cuppa then we'll be out of your hair, so stop your fussing!”   
Matt looked pleadingly across to his father who shook his head “sorry son, i couldn't stop her!”.   
Before he knew it, his heart sank when he turned to see his mother already approaching Alex. She helped her to stand as she struggled obviously starting to feel the burden of the bump, then his mother instantly embraced her. She was saying something but he couldn't hear from where he stood with his father...cursing his bloody family internally as he watched the disastrous horror unfold! 

“Hi you must be Alex, we’re so sorry for turning up like this...I promise we won't stay long my lovely”   
Alex bit her lip a bit, unsure what to say or do, “No it's fine, um, it's nice to meet you...you have a lovely family Mrs Smith”.   
“Oh please call me Lynne...i came on such short notice because I wanted to thank you actually!” Alex was taken by surprise a little, she shook her head a bit confused, “thank me for what?”  
Lynne smiled gently “for giving me my son back….i honestly thought i had lost him there for a while Alex, he wouldn't accept help or advice from any of us! I wasn't sure if he would ever be my smiling, excitable bundle of trouble again...but ever since you’ve entered his life i see more of his old self shine through every day, he looks so much better, there's colour in his cheeks again. Even Laura has told me he quit smoking too because of you...i hear it in his voice over the phone when he talks about you with such joyous enthusiasm, it makes me feel so relieved and wonderful hearing him laugh again. You've brought him back to us and i just wanted to thank you in person... that's all really, so thank you Alex, our family will always be yours, my Angel!”

Tears instantly fell from Alex's eyes, she couldn't control it, her emotions went through the roof and Lynne instantly wrapped her up and Matt paced over with slight anger and utter confusion and concern in his voice.  
“Mum, what have you said? Alex are you ok?” Lynne shooed him away “Oh hush you, this is woman’s talk, go make us a cuppa Matthew, and tell your dad i can see him eating the cupcakes!” Alex looked up at him brushing her tears away but she smiled and nodded at him like it was ok...he took a deep breath and turned running his hand through his hair!   
`Fuck this shit...what the fuck is happening, argh, everything's going tits up with this lot, what the fuck was i thinking!`

Things eventually calmed back down as they all settled with their freshly acquired warm drinks and Alex got back down on the floor with Max who had apparently taken a shine to her. Matt’s mum delighted in telling Alex a few embarrassing stories of him and his sister from when they were little. They stayed longer than a quick drink obviously they would...but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Alex had settled in and even had a stroll about the outside of the building with Matt’s Dad pointing out the ancient architecture and also surveying some interesting points in the garden that she thought could hold hidden structures under the surface! 

Matt watched her protectively through the window, as his sister came up behind him. “Looks like she’s having fun with dad!” Matt chuckled, “yeah she's in her element talking about old things...I think dad likes her too!”  
“So do you know who the father is yet?” Matt turned instantly with an icy tone “christ Laura leave it be ok...like i said we are not an item so it isn't any of my business really is it?”   
She sighed, “but you want to be more than just friends don't you, it's written all over your face when you look at her...what's holding you back...is it the child?”   
He looked sickened by the thought “You really think i would be that shallow Laura?”  
“No of course not Matt, it's just I can't see any other reason why you haven't made a move yet that's all, she’s lovely!”   
Matt turned to look back at Alex and his father who were crouched down looking at something in the flower beds, he could see that Jess had run over to take Alex's hand and see what they were up to!   
He cleared his throat, “I've err, i've had a tough year Laura and done a lot of things I'm not proud of within that time. The media got some of it right, but not all of it...i brought allot of women home when I was drunk...sometimes 4 different ones in the space of a week...i used them like they were nothing and i felt nothing towards them...what sort of man does that Laura ...Alex deserves better”  
His sister put a hand on his shoulder gently, “Matt, you think you used those women but your wrong little brother, your so very wrong. Everyone knew what happened and how you were taking it...you were vulnerable, incredibly vulnerable and hurting inside and they took advantage of that...you didn't use those women Matt...they used you!! And you have a chance now look at her!” She pointed to Alex who was putting a flower in the little girls hair, Matt smiled at the pair lovingly, “Really Look at her Matt because she has made you alive again, made you feel again. You need to do something about it soon because she's the best thing you've ever had and I don't dare to think about what will happen if you lose her!”   
Matt didn't say anything more on the subject but nodded in acceptance!

The sun started to go down and Matt and Alex said their goodbyes, the little ones gave Alex sloppy kisses on her cheek and she returned kisses back to them much to Matts delight. Laura had sorted a box of baby thing out for Alex and although she looked a bit spooked at first by the gesture she accepted the gift with an embrace and gratitude!  
When they got back home Matt lifted the box of things and carried it in for Alex, she turned after slipping off her shoes.   
“Thanks Matt and thank you for today really you have a wonderful family... I must admit I was a bit nervous about it all at the beginning, it's not something ive ever been accustomed to experience before...but thank you for sharing that part of your life with me Darling, it was a delight, really!”  
Matt smiled, “I think Max thinks he has a new girlfriend too, i had to fight him off with a stick”  
Alex giggled “yeah he is too cute isn't he!” Matt shook his head “thought he was funny trying to steal my girl” Alex’s giggling suddenly evaporated upon Matts words “your girl?”  
Matt had just realized what he had just said and his heart sank “sorry i didn't mean to, i mean i did mean it, but i didn't mean it to sound like….” And before he had a chance to dig himself into an even deeper hole, Alex's lips were pressed pleasantly against his.  
Her hands ran fingers through his hair like they belonged, and he instantly melted in to her bringing his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his body. Their kiss deepened as he felt a wave of fire burn through him, he lightly stroked his tongue over hers seeking permission and she responded to him with equal desire as they sought each other out. Tasting and touching with a slight whimper and a moan of desperation that they had both clearly felt for each other.   
Alex pulled away slowly to catch her breath as they rested foreheads together breathlessly ,“You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that Matt...its been killing me, I’m so sorry if...i just couldn't help it i…”   
Matt lifted her chin chuckling “Alex, my beautiful Alex, you were brave enough to do what I was too afraid to do and I'm so glad you did sweetheart, because i feel exactly the same way”  
She looked at him smiling but with a hint of uncertainty in her eyes, “you...you do...but I’m...well, look at me i have someone else's baggage don’t i and i’m fat, I’m a fatty, how could you...”  
Matt silenced her trying to ignore the fact she called her baby someone else's baggage… he will deal with that later. “Hey, hey, don't even go there Alex, you your everything to me sweetheart and this”, he placed a hand gently over her stomach,” this is part of you and your beautiful all of you inside and out you amaze me and i just want to be with you all the time. I want to talk to you and touch you and well... I'm sorry Alex but i think i’m addicted to you, HIGHLY ADDICTED!!”   
She laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, “Well i think i have the same addiction as you then Mr Smith”   
He hummed at the notion “Well how do you suppose we can satisfy our cravings gorgeous?”   
She smirked naughtily “well i think there are a few ideas I could come up with sweetie!” Then winked!

`Down boy`


	3. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, Mentions of Rape and Abortion...please be aware !!

Matt and Alex were snuggled up to each other on the couch after a nice welcoming cup of tea. It had been a busy day at Matt’s sister’s and ended surprisingly pleasantly when they shared a passionate kiss with each other...but Matt could tell Alex was tired even if she refused to admit it, she was about 7 months pregnant now and it was starting to take effect on her mental and physical stamina. The tv was on but they weren't in the least bit interested, instead just feeling happy in contentment with being able to be together in a more intimate way.   
Alex rested her head on Matts's chest while tracing delicate fingers over his cotton-covered torso, while Matt held her closely running his hand gently up and down her arm.   
He kissed her head softly and she hummed encouragingly. He could get used to this, he loved this in actual fact, he felt so happy being here with her in his arms knowing that they share the same desire for each other now. Was it love? It was for him most definitely, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with Alex...but he didn't know her true feelings in all reality, so that was a secret he would keep to himself for the time being...he didn't want to scare her off by presuming too much too fast .   
Matt had only known Alex little over a month and even though their friendship was instantaneous and powerful, he didn't want to be so naive in thinking he knew her. There was so much more he was still learning and he didn't want to push things too fast and end up pushing her away….she was far too important for that!  
Alex looked up at him “Penny for your thoughts”...”Oh nothing really, just thinking how lucky I am to have found you!” He brought his head down to kiss her lips softly. 

She smiled then rested her head down continuing to draw patterns through his shirt...after a couple of minutes he felt her fingers slip under his top hesitantly to touch his skin, his breath hitched at the sensation of her warm slight hands on his torso slowly gaining confidence running up and down his chest. “Mmm, you feel nice, like an Egyptian Pharaoh!” Matt chuckled “How do you know what a pharaoh feels like Alex, felt any pharaoh’s recently?”. She continued running her fingers across him as he tried to contain his building arousal. She giggled, “No, I can't say I have...not alive ones with all their organs intact anyway...but i imagine they would feel like this, Athletically toned...but sleek and soft”, lifting his top playfully to get a better peek “ though perhaps not as pale as you, want me to rub you down with some fake tan, looking a bit pasty under there?.”   
“Oy Kingston...Rude..not all of us have traveled the world enough to give us a luscious honey-toned glow like yours you know!” Her smile slowly disintegrated into a frown and she pulled away slightly “Yeah well won't be doing that any time soon will i...can’t do shit now can i...couldn't even get up off the floor by myself without your mum helping me today, how embarrassing was that. I can’t wait till this is all over, I’m not sure how much more of it I can take!”  
Matt ran a hand through his hair after feeling the mood turn cooler somewhat, “you won't be pregnant forever Alex, its only 2 more months then you get to see your little one and it will all be worth it in the end, trust me!”   
She scoffed “don’t be ridiculous Matt, you don't have to be a genius to figure out that I don't want this” she gestured to her stomach.   
“ Hopefully I will find a nice family who are desperate for a child they could never have and that will be that...that’s helping people, isn't it? That's a good thing!!”

Matt stood up shocked now…”WHAT...No...Alex stop this...you don’t know what you're saying, you can't do that!”. She stood up too to retaliate with force “Oh well this is just great...you too.!! What do you and Jack sit and compare notes now or something behind my back, because honestly, you sound just like him! Why would I keep a child I feel nothing for Matt...i’m doing this because a child deserves better than me...i wouldn't be any good...i know nothing about that shit anyway, i would make a terrible mother!”

Matt was frustrated and cross...proper cross, the next thing that came out of his mouth was literally supposed to be nothing more than a passing thought, but the words accidentally fell from his lips in exasperation...he regretted it instantly!   
“Then why the hell did you keep it Alex, ...why not take the morning after pill to get shut instantly, or get an abortion for christ sake’s if you feel fuck all for this baby and where the hell is the chuffing father Alex?”

`SLAP`...   
His eyes instantly closed and his mouth shut with the sting of his cheek……”GET OUT!”  
He took a deep breath to calm himself, and stepped forward reaching for her with a hand, “Alex...please, I’m sorry, i...”   
She stepped back, looking away from his pleading eyes, she spoke calmly... “Please Matthew...get out!”  
He shook his head and turned away, grabbing his jacket off the chair, then left! Alex instantly collapsed into tears on the sofa as soon as she heard the door slam.

After an hour Matt had texted her apologizing for what he had said and for interfering in things that are still very private to her, it wasn't his place to say those things and he knew that, but she didn't respond. She didn't respond to the next 5 pleading messages either! He eventually fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, but after two hours of calm, it was daylight again, he went to look out of the window but noticed her car was already gone! He sighed heavily with a wave of guilt and regret and instant pain shot through his heart.  
Matt didn't see her that day at all, but the day after her car was there and he chanced a knock at her door. She didn't answer though! He thought perhaps she had gone for breakfast at Amy and Rory's, or gone to do a bit of writing, so he walked around to see if he could find her. He opened the door with haste hoping he would find her tucked into her favorite corner on the laptop...but no, she was nowhere in sight...his heart sank as he walked over to the counter and slouched defeatedly down onto the stool.   
Amy instantly approached, “Hey Smyth Dawg why so miserable...i can practically see a humongous rain cloud over your head, what up...something happened?” Rory came over as soon as he finished with his customer at the checkout. “Yeah, something is definitely wrong... I’m sensing lady trouble!”   
Matt sighed “how can you tell, is it that obvious?”   
Rory waved a hand around is head “It's the hair...you haven't brushed it...you only started tidying yourself up again when you met Alex” .   
Matt chuckled grimly “well i guess you're correct in your observation Rory… we had a bit of a fallout and now she hates me...won't even answer my calls or texts...nothing...I don't know what to do, I can't lose her!”  
Amy came around the counter to stand next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder “hey, just give her time ay...me and Rory fall out all the time and sometimes i don't talk to him for days” Rory nod’s heavily in agreement “Damn right...women like to make you pay mate...to think about what you've done and reap the consequences for it...but the make up sex is totally worth it pal!”   
Amy’s eyes inflated “RORY...that's a bit overkill...we don't even know if they are sleeping together yet, idiot!” She took a deep breath “Look Matt, give her some time yeah... I’ve seen the two of you together, your made for eachother...she won't let you go that easily believe me!” Matt stood up to leave “hmm maybe.” Rory gave Amy a worrying look before speaking up “Matt don't you want to stay for a sandwich and coffee...on the house of coarse mate” He waved his hand to brush them away “Nah thanks, I'm just gonna go for a walk i think!” 

The day passed like a blur and Matt found himself suddenly fumbling around in a familiar local pub...chatting to familiar knobheads and surrounded by un-familiar flirtatious females fighting for a piece of his celebrity candy! He talked drunkenly to some random guys trying so desperately to take his mind off Alex because quite frankly, she hated him didn't she...he was an arsehole and she was never going to see him or speak to him ever again because he was a loser without a job...he was a useless tool and a good for nothing waste of space, why would she want to be with him anyway??   
A girl placed her hand confidently on his shoulder and kissed his cheek like she knew him...giving him a wink. Matt looked at her intruding hand and brushed it away gently, looking back at her intensely “Nah No Thanks doll!”. She giggled “oh come on, we could have a bit of fun you and i” She ran her hands through his hair and Matt brushed her off more forcefully this time and wobbled away,...he could barely stand to be honest! “I said don’t...get off... leave me be, please” .   
She laughed again like it was all a joke and just as she approached for another go, some big guy took hold of a failing Matt under his arm, “You heard the Man, beat it kid….Now!” The girl instantly hurled daggers with her eyes, but with nothing more than an angry`huff` she paced away. 

Matt looked up and smiled deliriously “JACK...JACK ME PAL.. I missed ye man...not seen ya in what... 4 days or sommat...how ya doin?” Jack smiled back “I’m getting you home Hot stuff, hang on to me...come on you've had enough for one night!” “Hang on te what...ya filthy man...but ah won’t tell Alex ya came on ta me oK…”   
Jack couldn’t help but chuckle...Matt was a funny drunk thank god! He eventually got him buckled into the passenger seat after much protest on Matts account about it being such a lovely night to walk back, because the sky was dark and the brightest star will guide the way home because it worked for Jesus if you believe that sort of stuff...or something similar to that from what Jack could make out through his slurs!   
Yes not only was Matt a funny drunk, but also a very talkative one...the verbal diarrhea exiting his mouth was quite impressive!

Jack got in with a deep breath feeling relieved at least he had found him and he was in a state but safe at least. He started driving as Matt squirmed a bit then looked over to him, “Jack...JACK mate...how cumz your ere”  
Jack gave him a quick glance before bringing his eyes back to the road “Alex phoned hysterical... she sent me out looking for you Matt, she got scared that you weren't home and wouldn't answer your phone! Matt fumbled in his pocket “Shit...lost mi phone…”   
“No Amy phoned Alex worried about you, you left your phone in the cafe mate!”   
“Ohhhh oops! Ya know Alex hates me Jack...she hates mi guts dunt she?”  
Jack took a breath, “she doesn't hate you Matt...she told me what happened and she's sorry about how she overreacted...she’s overdosing on hormones remember! She went around to apologize and to explain some things but got extremely worried about you when you never came home. She was frantic, telling me you're still vulnerable and she should have been more honest with you from the beginning...she blames herself not you...so quit your whining!   
Matt breathed warm air on Jack's window and drew a penis with his finger. Jack risked him a glance “Well that’s very creative!!”   
Matt turned to look at him smugly “That’s me Jack...coz I’m a dick….i kissed err Jack...i kissed Lex...orrr did she kiss me...um anyway it was the best kiss...passionate n sexy...dint make luv though Jack cuz weez a bit nervous ya know, its all new...but i don’t know what positions are ok for pregnant women so i’s a bit scared if am honest ...don't want to rush err too she’s far too special ... plus i think she’s a bit embarrassed cuz she fink’s she’s fat...n i finks she’s stunnin...i luv her bump Jack...i luv that baby like its mi own cuz i've only ever known the two of em together haven't i…. N i want er to keep the baby...why won’t she let us elp??... And I want us to be family, cuz she deserves a family Jack dunt she...i love er forever and I know she wud be the best mum wunt she...god she’s perfect...beautiful n perfect...i love er so much Jack, so so much...i love you too Jack ...ya know that man...cuz you love lex too n you took care of er and still take care of er and that makes me so appy too brover….I love yall...yall like me family now...love ya soooo much…. Matt rambled a bit more but slowly drifted off with his ramblings into a subdued silence.   
Jack had to swallow the lump in his throat and his eyes glistened from listening to how Matt really felt about things. The guy barely took a breath as he spilled out his worries and fears of things he had obviously contained or struggled silently to acknowledge within himself...oh the fascination of alcohol.   
He really did love this guy for her though, Matt had been damaged yes and he was still trying to put himself and his life back together again since his life changed. One small fallout and it was like the world had come to an end... he was obviously still very sensitive to his emotions and it wouldn’t take much for him to fall back into the dark pit of doom again, but Jack could see how much he Loved Alex, he knew he would do anything for her...anything...and that gave him hope! 

Jack pulled up outside Alex’s, he walked around to get Matt and helped him to stand, Matt groaned he only took one step and threw up… “Thank god that wasn’t in my car man!”...just then Alex ran out to them in her pajamas.  
“Jack... oh my god Matt..., what happened... where was he Jack?...bring him into mine!” 

Alex went to the other side of Matt to try and help Jack with him after he’d finished being sick, “I found him in the `Churchill`...good job I did too, I don't think he would have made it back...he wanted to walk home!”   
Matt looked up groggily so see Alex’s worried face staring back at him, he closed his eyes briefly, “shit Alex...i’m...i’m sorry love…don’t...don’t look at me like that...am not worth it...look at me...pathetic...you...ya need someone better than me...please go!” She rolled her eyes at him “Oh shut up and get inside we’ll talk in the morning you numpty”  
He managed to get out one last line before exhaustion took over “Don’t tell err i love her Jack..don’t”   
Alex looked up to Jack's eyes wide but he just looked back at her with a warm smile.  
Matt was tired now, ready to pass out, it's a good job Jack was strong he practically carried him into Alex bedroom, and laid him down carefully, he was completely out now. Alex started to take off his shoes and socks “Shit this is all my fault Jack...i ignored his calls, I was just trying to build up the courage to tell him...i just needed time to think.”   
Jack instantly came around to bring her into a hug as he could see her getting worked up again, “He's fine Alex...he went off the rails a bit but that's what happens with depression it's one step forward two steps back...but he will get there Lex...he’s gonna have one hell of a hangover though, I’m not sticking around for that!” She chuckled, “It's not like I haven't dealt with you before so I'm sure I can cope!”   
Jack smirked and went to help take Matts sicky top off. “Never seen a guy this lovesick before...i could even be a bit jealous of you...are we taking his jeans off?”  
Alex shooed him back a bit sighing “Ill do it arsehole...i can see you already looking flush” She went to unbutton his jeans and pull them away leaving him in nothing but his boxers. “  
She and Jack couldn't help but stand there for a thoughtful second to admire Matt in his very nearly naked state...they both hummed at the same time...as Jack spoke first “well ...Fuck me!”  
Alex nodded in agreement and smirked, “Yep...i called Dibs, so he’s all mine”. She patted Jack on the back playfully “you snooze you lose Harkness!” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms clearly unimpressed!  
she went to pull the covers over Matt and tuck him in a bit before running her fingers through his hair gently sighing “You're ok now Darling... I’m here, your ok!”

Matt’s eyes blinked open and the faint light shining through the thin turquoise curtains made him groan with pain...god he felt like death, he pushed his face into the cushion hard trying to block the pounding out of his head. `wait...since when did i have turquoise curtains?` His head slowly lifted to gaze upon unfamiliar cushions, he rolled over to glance around at the strange room he currently found himself in `shit, where am I, what the hell happened?`  
Before he had any chance to wind himself further up into a frantic panic, the door swung open and in breezed Alex wearing her silky dusky pink dressing gown and bare feet. His eyes widened `fuck`. She held a glass of water and some tablet’s in her hands, “I thought I heard you groaning sleepy head, though you might need these.” She placed the water and tablets on the side table then sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. 

Matt’s mouth was ajar, any words were stuck in his throat as he tried to absorb what on earth had happened and what the hell was going on. `Um how did end up here?`.  
He sat up carefully ...while and noticed Alex’s eyes briefly flicker down his chest and back up again, it was only then that he realized he had literally no clothes on. He yelped...rather embarrassingly mind and quickly pulled the covers up past his nipples with a blush, he then quickly pulled it away again to look down below his bare chest...”Oh, thank fuck i still have boxers on!” He sighed in slight relief!  
Alex giggled at his confused state of mind... “Yeah, me and Jack thought about taking them off, but i tried to save you at least some dignity and don’t worry we didn’t peek...Jack wanted to obviously but i was quite strict about it!!! You got sick on your clothes by the way... So I washed and dried them for you!”   
Matt leaned back against the headboard “.Shit Sorry...um thanks Alex you didn't have to do ...no...wait…” He rubbed his face roughly with his hand's ...”Argh...Jack...yeah..I remember bits now... I think Jack...he...he drove me home didn't he?”   
Alex nodded “yes apparently you're quite the chatterbox when your drunk, spilled your soul out to him, he was rather amused about it all to be honest!”  
Matt looked down now shamefully “I’m so sorry Alex, this is ... you didn't need to deal with this! He ran a hand through his hair “God I’m so embarrassed...i thought you hated me...i didn't know what to do...I panicked, I can't believe I got wasted… I thought I was past all that shit!!!” He threw the covers off instantly “I should go...I'm sorry..!”   
Alex quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to halt him, “no wait, Matt, please...i...i need to apologize”   
Matt shook his head “What, n...no you didn't do anything Alex, there's no need to apologize for anything...it was me… i was wrong, it wasn't my place to say those things about your baby, it’s your life and you do what you have to do love. I was presumptuous and inconsiderate...i don't know the full circumstances and i just made assumptions and it was wrong of me!”

Alex took hold of his hand watching as his fingers instantly entwined with hers like they belonged...they fitted so perfectly together. She looked back up to him “I’m sorry for blocking you out Matt, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong and I'm sorry for it!!... Its Just...i needed time to think ya know, to find the words how to explain myself to you!”   
Matt sighed “Alex you don't need to explain anything love”   
She shook her head “No... I do, I do...I want to...i need you to know Darling so at least you can understand a little bit about why this is so hard for me!” 

Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly, “ I don’t know who the father of my child is Matt!”   
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence...and even though he had so many thoughts and questions running through his head, he held quiet for her to find the courage to continue!  
“I erm i was at a dig in Italy, doing some work on the outskirts of Pompeii with some students and my team...Jack was with me obviously...he’s never too far away, that's just how we are! There was this street party and as it was the last day being on-site everyone just wanted to have fun and dance the night away, ya know let their hair down a bit. Jack had met this guy `Ianto`i think his name was...he was so excited about him so i told him to go and have some fun... that i would be ok and i was going to go back to the camp with Dave and Anita who were on our team. Jack protested a bit at first, of course, he’s always been extra weary with me when we’re in a different country, but I made him go eventually!”  
She took a deep breath before continuing as Matt listened intensely   
“Anyway, I saw Dave and Anita dancing together and didn't want to interrupt a good time so i went to get one last drink at the bar while I waited for them. It was incredibly busy and there were so many people around...i should have held onto my drink but it was on the bar behind me as a watched the show and the dancing...i guess that's when someone must have done it!”   
Matt swallowed and cleared his throat…” done...done what Alex?”.   
She looked down away from his gaze “Someone put something in my drink Matt ...i was `Date Raped`...if that’s what people wanna call it!”   
Matt instantly pulled her in protectively, wrapping an arm around her, “Christ Alex, that's...fuck I’m so sorry love...i… I don't even know what to say..”  
A small tear escaped her eye and she sniffled “You don’t have to say anything darling, I i just want you to understand why I am this way. I have no memory after that, i woke up in an Alleyway, not too far from the festival, I was confused and in a state, sick and dizzy...i could feel something had happened to me though...ya know...but i didn't want to admit it...i never told anyone...snuck back in to camp like i had been there all night...i would have made a good Actress!  
I finally told Jack a few weeks later and he was fuming...i mean proper fuming, he broke a chair and a window, he’s typically a lover, not a fighter! Utterly beside himself, he was...he blamed himself for leaving me there...apparently the area had been having a lot of issues with that sort of thing but we didn't know it at the time!”   
Matt held her tighter and placed a kiss on her head “so you never found anything about who it might have been...nothing at all?”  
She shook her head “No...i could be carrying a bloody alien for all i know...i guess that's why I’m so scared Matt!”   
Matt closed his eyes at her painful words as she continued divulging the sensitive information about herself, without any restraint towards him.  
She swallowed hard..  
“I did what you said ya know….i wanted to get rid of it...so i booked in for an abortion so easily like i was ordering a takeaway or something. When the morning sickness finally hit me and it suddenly became real, I panicked quite literally...even got as far as to be laid out on the table ready and waiting for them to rip it out of me. But I couldn't do it...i couldn’t... I don't know why...i should have gotten it over with then and there shouldn’t i Matt? Why did i run...why?   
I’m so scared of what I’m gonna get now and I don't feel like I want it ...but i couldn't go through with it...I don't understand...I'm so confused about what I'm doing, what's going to happen next...i dont...i don’t know...wha...” 

She finally broke down and cried violently onto Matts still bare chest, he held onto her like nothing was ever going to hurt her again...not on his watch, no way!   
He understood everything now and his heart broke for her...he didn't know what to say or do to help the situation, but the one thing he did know was that he loved her and he was going to be there for her no matter what she was going through, he was going to do everything he could to make her happy again!

Alex eventually stopped her crying as Matt soothingly twirled her curls around his fingers…”Ya know Alex...me and you, we’ve not had a very good year have we love?”   
She shook her head, in agreement as Matt continued with a soft gravelly voice “We were both doing things that we loved in life ...totally different things of course ...is Archeology a real job?? I don't know”  
He chuckled “some people say that football is only for people who are not very academically inclined, hmm perhaps they were right, because I really didn't know what to do after that. Everything I was ever certain of had suddenly just disappeared with the snap of a finger. Just like you Alex, I felt confused and lost and scared of what the future would hold for me ...where do I go from here...how can i get through this and get my life back to how it once was?”   
Alex’s head was still resting on his shoulder as she was absently drawing doodles on his bare chest with a soft finger when she spoke, “We can’t get it back to how it was Matt...can we?...we’re not the same people we once were!”  
He agreed “ exactly Alex...exactly...because as hard as it is love, we have to learn to adapt, to change with our circumstances and move forward again. To walk a new path...could even be a better path, unknown, new and exciting” Matt pulled her away from his chest so he could look into her teary eyes once again “I want us to do it together Alex, to walk that path hand in hand and I need you to listen to me love ...please hear me when I say that... I know you're scared about the baby, your thinking who would you see in this child?... how could you love this child or raise this child as your own? ...and how would you even cope as a mother who has never experienced a mother to begin with, am I right?” Alex dropped her head shamefully as she whispered “yes”  
Matt lifted her chin with his finger to bring her back to him again “You're forgetting one thing Alex...that this child is your’s love...nobody else's...yours, and he or she will be beautiful inside and out because that's what you are! You will be a wonderful mother Alex, you've made me a better person without even realizing it! My niece and nephew have only met you once and they adore you and quite rightly too, because your amazing Alex and I know you can get through this love and I would love to help you if you would let me ...because i love you Alex and I love your bump too and I can't wait to meet whoever is in there because I know I will love them just as much as you sweetheart!”   
More tears fell from her eyes, as she threw her arms around his neck to hug him tightly, “I’ll try Matt, I promise I'll try...i need you ...please can we try together?”   
Matt sighed relief into her neck and smiled proudly that she was willing to give it a go. “together Alex, always and completely together”!


	4. Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a Smut chapter sorry....come on peep's it had to happen sometime, it's Matt and Alex for goodness sakes!!

A week had passed and Matt and Alex had spent most of it enjoying lots of precious time together. Alex was just doing her writing now for her new book, as she only had two months left of her pregnancy and finally admitted with some persuasion from Matt that she couldn't spend the same long hours at the Museum on her feet like she use to.   
It made for nice bonding time though between her and Matt, lots of kissing and cuddling but nothing further than that ever transpired!  
Matt had come across one of Alex’s Archeology books in her study that she wrote a couple of years ago. He was sitting on the sofa reading it one cozy evening at Alex’s, as she laid out contentedly with her feet in his lap humming...enjoying how his spare hand kept rubbing her toes.   
She breathed a relaxing sigh loudly and Matt looked across over the top of his book to smirk. `This was wonderful` he thought!  
“God i miss wine” Alex moaned, Matt chuckled “won't be long Miss Kingston...then you may have all the wine you desire!”   
Matt continued reading for a moment finding her book quite interesting actually...he had questions and it was so lucky that the author was sat next to him so he could ask them! “Alex...how did you know where to find the tomb of Theta Sigma?... Gallifrey was a myth wasn't it...like Atlantis...but you found the tomb and evidence of the Citadel, which you say you are still in the process of uncovering ...but how did you know where to look in the first place?” She smirked, but loved that he showed an interest in what has basically been her life's goal to uncover the secrets of Gallifrey ever since she heard the stories of the Time Lord known as The Doctor when she was little.   
“Ahh that's the biggest question isn't it...and one i get asked a lot not only because Red Rock Canyon has only ever been basically just another conservation area and Gallifrey's whereabouts has always been mix up of a strange muddle of Chinese whispers and that some say it hadn't even existed on earth to begin with....that it was a completely different planet entirely ...if it ever existed at all!”   
Matt lowered the book... “So how’d you even know it was on Earth and be able to pinpoint it then ya sexy showoff!” She giggled “i could tell you but then i would have to kill you!”   
He put the book on the coffee table, “seriously...your not going to tell me?”  
She smirked again “Spoilers!”.   
Matt moved her feet and climbed to straddle over her, just behind her bump, but holding his weight away consciously. “Your a bad, bad girl, do you know that!” He looked down to her naughtily!   
His hazel eyes were twinkling and he looked so content and at peace with things in this moment...she had never seen that look in his eyes before, it was mesmerizing...he was beautiful...really actually quite beautiful! She watched as his gaze leave her eyes to land on her stomach and she suddenly became self-conscious and swallowed nervously with unease...he must have felt her tense because his eyes instantly darted back up to hers for support!   
Matt wasn't sure what to do in this moment, he just felt an overwhelming desire to touch her bump, to feel the life growing inside her….he wondered if she ever did it herself...he doesn't ever recall seeing her consciously or unconsciously place a hand over her stomach as most pregnant women do!!  
“Alex it’s ok if i…. i mean i just wanted to...errr... I know... let's try this...can i?” He looked to her tummy then back to her and even though she was a bit unsure what he was asking she nodded anyway.  
He took hold of her hand “Do you trust me?” She nodded before she spoke, “I do”.   
Matt slowly pulled her top up and over her bump with his free hand to leave it just under her breasts. He looked back into her eyes carefully gauging her reactions...she was nervous with a flicker of fear and uncertainty in them. He squeezed her hand in reassurance and smiled..” shall we say hello?”   
She bit her lip but nodded despite herself, Matt slowly brought Alex’s had down with over the top of her tummy to cover her belly button. Alex must have been holding her breath because at that moment air fled out of her lungs as if she had been holding it in there for a century.   
Matt gently moved her hand over her bump with his, helping her to feel ever curve that existed there. It was a simple gesture, but one that he was certain they needed to do...this child was there and couldn't be ignored any longer and he would help Alex on that path. They had made a pack to walk this path together and this was a good place to start he thought!   
His hand eventually slipped away from Alex’s to grace her tummy on his own, he smiled and then slowly leaned down to place a delicate kiss on her bump “Hello little Kingston...its so very nice to finally meet you!”   
Alex giggled and it was music to his ears...as he looked up to her smiling at him.“If you're waiting for a handshake Darling you'll be waiting a long time?”   
Matt smirked, “It's a well-known fact Alex that babies can still hear you and can respond to your voice and music while still in your tummy...well ok...i didn't know that until Laura told me...but still...come on, start by saying hello, it's easy try it!”   
Alex looked down to her hand resting still over her tummy, she took a moment, then huffed a bit, “I feel stupid Matt...what’s the point!”   
Matt bent down to speak to her tummy again, “It looks like mummy is having a bit of trouble...i think she’s a bit shy because she can’t see you properly...?”   
Just then there was a kick and Alex jumped, looking down placing her hand over the spot. Another kick and she looked back to Matt with a delighted smile, Matt beamed and Alex instantly took his hand to place it in the right position...then after a few more seconds, another kick and Matt’s face was a picture of sheer awe and amazement. He looked slightly stunned between his hand and Alex’s face...she laughed “it worked Matt...it worked!” Alex then looked down confidently “Hello little one, it’s nice to meet you too!”   
Matt chuckled, the happiness that was running through him felt infectious, he couldn't help but lean over to give Alex a chaste kiss feeling an overwhelming pride sweep over him. Her hand instantly came to caress his hair to pull him deeper into the kiss and he obliged opening up to her more to claim her mouth fully. A small moan escaped her delicious lips and Matt could feel his desire engulfing his senses at the sound as he began to harden below. He shifted slightly uncomfortable to try and ease the tightening in his pants. Alex felt him hard against her thigh and she quickly pushed him away slightly to release his lips suddenly overwhelmed with feeling flush and breathless. “I need to sit up a bit”   
Matt took her hand and helped to bring her back up to a sitting position, “Sorry love got a bit carried away there!”. Alex gathered her breath and turned to Matt who was now sat next to her still holding her hand, looking slightly flustered! She lifted her other hand to brush his floppy fringe away from his eyes she felt certain of what she wanted “Shall we go upstairs?”  
Matt’s eyes widened at her unexpected offer and he swallowed hard, suddenly feeling...what...nervous.. aroused,?? `is she saying what I think she's saying, he needed to be sure, maybe she just wants to have a nap? “You...you want us to go further...than this...you mean err...sex, um make love? She couldn't help but giggle at how he struggled to get his word’s out, but to be honest, she was struggling now a bit herself...so she just bit her lip and nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed now if she were honest.  
Matt cleared his throat a bit “We err...we don’t have to do that Alex I’m fine honestly...if your thinking you need to...ya know, ease my manly urges or anything ” he blushed... even more than before! `stop talking matt before you dig yourself a deeper hole`  
Just then Alex leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently, she grazed a few more ghost kisses on his cheek and a couple more sliding down his neck while he hummed lowly, calming himself briefly from her sensual seductive touch. `God she should be illegal!`   
She pulled back to look at him again, looking deeper into his eyes now, sending provocative shivers down his spine!   
“I want you Matt...i love you more than i have ever loved anyone and I don't want the last person that took me without my consent to make this baby, be the only memory I have before I give birth!... Its psychological i know, but i want to make this baby again with the man I love...please make love to me Matt and make this child yours...how it should have been!”  
He caressed her cheek lovingly. Her request was so honest and so utterly alluring, that any reserve he had about trying to take things slow evaporated instantly...he loved her and he was going to make her his!   
“So no pressure then!” They both giggled together, Matt took a deep breath and stood up with an affectionate smile, he took her hand in his as she stood with him, “To la Chambre my lady” . Alex smirked then led him up the stairs and into her bedroom, Matt was trying to gather himself up quickly `he loved Alex she was everything to him and he needed this first time to go well for them...he completely understood what she was saying when she said she didn't want to wait till after the baby was born to be intimate with him. She needed to heal her mind and to feel loved before she had this child ….she wanted this child to be born from love and not from some empty memory of some evil monster claiming her unwillingly in the night! ….He was determined to show her what love really was, she deserved to be worshiped and boy did he want to worship her!   
Matt wasted no time in coming up from behind Alex to wrap his arms around her and whisper seductively into her ear…”I love you!” He brushed her curls aside and started placing soft kisses upon her neck, she tilted her head opening herself up to him more. After a few more kisses She turned in his arms wanting to see him now, needing to feel his lips on hers,...they kissed slowly, so slowly, to hold onto this moment for as long as they could ...feeling every twist and touch of a tongue and taste every inch of one others being with nothing but desire and lustful passion! Alex’s hand wrapped around his neck holding him close as Matts's hand rested on her hips, His hands then moved up to the bottom of her top and started to lift it higher as they kissed. He pulled it up and over as they broke apart while he took it off throwing it to discard it on the floor!  
Alex did the same with Matt’s top, then he wrapped her up once more in his arms, he couldn't get enough of the warmth of her skin. His hand crept up to feel her breasts through the sexy blue lace bra she wore and she gasped at the sensation and he groped away naughtily, she was so far gone she didn't feel his other hand as it wrapped around her to cleverly unclip the offending item and he hastily pulled it away from her body, exposing her upper self fully to him.   
Suddenly and without warning a sheer blast of panic fled through Alex hitting her like a mound of falling bricks...she pulled away instantly in some sort of distress wrapping her arms to cover herself as much as she could. “Shit, Matt ...i’m sorry i don’t know what i was…” Matt was momentarily shocked and confused by her apparent distress…` had he done something wrong...did he move too fast?`  
He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she flinched with instant regret…”Sorry...um i...this was a bad idea, i’m not...i mean i look...fuck don't look at me Matt”   
She went to get her top off the floor, but he stopped her with a hand over her arm...“Alex wait, she still had her arms wrapped around herself as he placed a hand on each of her shoulders to look at her face. Her eyes would not meet his... there was no fear there though from what he could see, but she looked upset embarrassed even... “Alex, Please tell me this isn't because your worried about how you look sweetheart...please tell me that this is not the case?”   
Her eyes instantly responded to meet his in an obvious answer to his question and he breathed a sudden sigh of relief and rolled his eyes and then he just...well ...he laughed ...of all the things to do right then he bloody laughed at her and she couldn't bloody well believe it!! 

Anger and frustration rose in her voice as she snapped “this is not funny Matt, its anything but funny !!”  
He shook his head still chuckling in amusement and pulled her into him, to wrap her up and kiss her forehead…” christ you had me worried there for a second love”   
She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes in mortification of the drama she had undeniably caused!  
He squeezed her gently offering a bit of reassurance before he pulled away slightly to lift her chin, “Ya know Alex i think your so incredibly beautiful...stunning even, i have only ever known you with a baby bump, haven’t i? So why on earth would you think I would see you any differently now love...you don't need to hide from me sweetheart, I've fallen in love with this you!” She worried her lip a bit “I just feel ...i don't know...i can’t help it...it's not very sexy is it..not much of a turn-on for you...if i was a guy I'd run a mile!”   
He hated seeing her like this because everything she said just then was outrageous to him. He shook his head but he decided to prove it in a totally blunt but obvious way, he took her hand away from her chest and placed it against his clothed but still very noticeable hard crotch. “You still think your not much of a turn on for me, because quite frankly I would strongly have to disagree with you there!”   
She bit her lip and blushed “Alex, pregnancy is the most naturally beautiful thing in the entire world...what your body can do to grow and bring life into this world...i feel so honored and so amazed to be able to witness it! I love everything about you...and you will always be sexy to me no matter what. Fuck you've no idea how hard it is sometimes, even just to look at you love!” 

She giggled at that and he wondered why until he thought back a few words and caught the innuendo in his speech `minx`...He smirked at her “By hard i mean...not in the obvious sense of the word Alex!!” She laughed harder still, the tension promptly disappearing as she placed a hand over her mouth in hysterics…Matt couldn't help but chuckle then break out into laughter too...she was contagious, they were both struggling to breathe and compose themselves again!   
Eventually, they calmed down enough, but Alex was still in an amused state of mind when she spoke, “Right fuck this shit...lets get the show on the road,...take everything off Matt and I’ll do the same... let's do this right now!   
Matt smirked then chuckled to himself...as he started rushing to take his jeans off like they'd been set on fire...falling all over the place with his gangly limbs and giggling like a girl as he did so. “God your so romantic Alex ...this is the best night of my life...i hope things go tits up more often for us...its so...well it's so bloody provocative isn't it!”   
Alex laughed as she whipped off her last offending item of clothing, her Blue lace knickers and threw them at his chest...he caught them as he paced towards her now thoroughly naked and Prowling like a lion about to devour its prey. “Sexy Kingston...how'd you know blue is my favorite color?” She stepped back like a weary gazel until her knees hit the bed then she sat and scooch backwards towards the headboard, as he climbed up after her...hunting her with eyes now black as the darkest night...his body fit and toned and ready to pounce. The laughter of sheer moments ago had now been replaced by fierce desire and ravishing lust and a ferocious need to join and become one with each other.   
She answered his question even though her heart raced with excitement and anticipation of things to come. “Your the only house in the vicinity with a blue door Matt...plus I’m a professor and know it all!” He crawled above her now, minding her tummy as he went, leaning in to kiss her lips briefly…”Mmm so I’m going to make love to my professor am i...that's so bloody erotic Alex!” She gasped as his hand ran down the side of her body and back up to claim a breast “I’m all your sweety!”   
Matt started placing feather kisses across her body as Alex ran fingers through his hair, he found a nipple with his mouth and he teased it tormentingly with his teeth, she moaned in response and writhed under him. Her body was highly sensitive and responsive and Matt was thrilled and beyond aroused at the titillating noises that left her lips...he also felt a great sense of manly pride about it too.   
He settled be her legs after placing a few more kisses on her belly and wasted no time in placing a confident lick along her folds, humming in delight at his first taste of his beautiful woman. Alex moaned and thrusted helplessly with the intense feeling of his warm breath and gentle licks he now bestowed upon her. God he felt amazing, his tongue was magic and it worked her talentedly like a musical instrument, he slipped a finger in slowly and she gasped at the new sensation as he thrusted and licked at the same time gathering pace...pressure arose rapidly now and she was coiled so tight that an eruption was somewhat inevitable..getting closer... “Matt, don’t stop...Matt!”   
She shattered and shook as she released before him...panting breathlessly and trying to regain her senses! Matt took one more cheeky lap at her now very sensitive clit and crawled back up to lie beside her his elbow down and head in his hand. When Alex looked up to him he was smiling down at her smugly “i tried to watch you cum, but some naughty little Dalek was blocking my view...so, unfortunately, my love I need to do it all over again so i can watch your face this time... is that ok with you?”  
Alex giggled, “that was amazing Darling thank you...but I'm not sure you can work above me from the front... I’m not sure it's going to work that way around!  
Matt Smirked, and spoke with a pure eagerness in his voice, “It will Alex i googled it!” He winked!  
She laughed “Oh my god...You googled pregnant sex positions Matt...you have been preparing haven't you?” He sat up and went to the end of the bed, grabbing her ankles and pulling her playfully to slide to the bottom of the bed, legs now dangling over...she squealed at the surprise laughing at his craziness ``''Matt...what the hell!!”   
“Always be prepared Alex...i needed to know how to ravish my woman safely but seductively” He wiggled his eyebrows!  
She giggled more as matt went to get a pillow to place it considerately under her head, “there ya go my love...just relax my bloody gorgeous minx”  
Matt placed a few more pillows on the floor at the end of the bed for his knees to raise him a bit..then he could lean over her perfectly as she spontaneously wrapped her legs around him… His face came above hers as he tucked a curl behind her ear and stared at her with nothing but love in his eyes.  
“perfect... now i can see you...clever aren't i?”. Her hands came up to tickle fingers through his dark hair and he closed his eyes humming at the sensation, “You're so hot when you're clever!”   
While his eyes were closed, she placed her lips gently upon his and he opened up in return. This kiss was tentative at first, delicate even, breaking off to briefly rub noses, and cheeks, feeling lost in the gentle sensations of one another's touch and taste and smell. It was almost animalistic in nature. When their lips met again it became more forceful as their hunger gradually arose and Alex’s hands ran down Matt's back, feeling his toned muscles and the heat radiating from his skin. She moaned when she felt his erection graze absently against her core...her body was craving him so intensely that she was fit to burst...she wanted him so badly, she needed him to fill her and make her complete…”Matt, I need you...please!”  
He gently brushed back her hair and lined himself up as he gazed into her Dark bewitching emerald eyes, she smiled up at him as they stilled for a brief moment captivated in each others adoring presence. He pushed into her slowly trying to maintain some level of control so he could see her... watch her come undone as much as his body would allow! Her mouth fell open slightly as she gasped feeling him push deeper, he didn't go all in and pulled back almost out and she almost sobbed at the loss. He pushed more forcefully this time giving her his all and she screamed out with relief and pleasure as he filled her fully. Matt couldn't help but groan in the slick tightness of her warmth, she was perfect...as he knew she would be! He started to move above her and she tightened her hold on him with her legs, as if he would try to escape...not a chance!   
Kisses, and sobs and moans of their tidal body's bonding with one another, he delighted in the feel of her fingernails scratching instinctively over his back...claiming him, marking him as hers..as he sucked and bit her neck to do the same. He was starting to lose control but he would be damned if he wasn't going to to see her come undone before him...he brought a hand around to reach for her clit and as soon as he touched it she responded with wildfire. “Fuck… Darling i ...” two more flicks of his fingers and she shattered shouting his name...and it was better than he ever imagined it would be. She was flush and beautiful as ever as she tightened and pulsed around him...it was all too much for him now seeing her like that and after a couple more thrusts, he came into her...showering her insides with his seed to claim what was rightfully his! He panted into her neck breathlessly his torso still raised above her...as she ran fingers softly through his hair and around his cheek! “I love you Matt “. He raised his head and kissed her lips sedately, then pulled away “I bloody love you too Alex..stay with me forever sweetheart...i want us forever!”   
She smiled at him with assurance. “Forever Matt...we’re all yours sweetie... you watch us run.”  
His eyes closed and his heart stuttered as he heard her say “we’re”.  
Like she had said before that perhaps it was all psychological, but she needed to feel physically loved before the baby came ...even if it was to wash away the reality of how this child came to be.   
It was clear now that she was accepting this child as her child into their lives now as THEIRS and if that’s how she wanted it to be…. that’s how it would be...because quite honestly he wanted that too!


	5. Our Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this one...better late than never lol x x

Snow had fallen overnight and London had a nice fresh crisp feel about it...Alex and Matt were still snuggled in bed, spooning in the fresh new day of winter! Matt was snuggled behind Alex as she began to stir...his handheld possessively upon her breast. She blinked her eyes open slowly, taking in the sudden warmth and comfort of the person behind her and she smiled to herself contentedly! Matt woke not long after and his response was immediate at the feel of Alex’s naked body pressed perfectly into his...his morning erection broke the silence. “And a very good morning to you too, Mr Smith!” She pushed her bum back cheekily causing him to groan at the sensation “ your so bad Alex...so so bad”  
He leaned over to kiss her neck and she giggled, turning to look at him. “You like a bad girl though don't you” He hummed placing another kiss on her lips “I certainly do..but only when it's you!” He kissed her more passionately then and leaned over her more hand running down her naked smooth skin under the warmth of the covers.  
The door to the bedroom suddenly flew open “Alex...have you seen the snow? Don’t go ...oh Hello Matthew”  
As the door flew open and the sound of a man’s voice penetrated his ears, Matt flew back off Alex like a teenager being interrupted by his mother making out with his girlfriend. A girly squeal left his lips. He grabbed the covers above his nipples in shock. Alex flew up too in a panic but not giving a damn about covering her own nipples as Matt had done!  
There standing in the room by the door with a stunned face that was now turning into the biggest grin imaginable was Jack Harkness. “Well this is...err...a new sight to behold isn't it...looks like there was a party last night and I wasn't invited, how incredibly rude of you both!”  
Matt swallowed still trying to recover his heart that had already jumped out the window …``what the hell is Jack doing in here and why the hell is he still staring at me like that!`  
Alex seemed to recover immediately “Jack...i thought you weren't coming here till tomorrow...you said see ya Sunday!” He walked closer to the bed with a confident stride. Matt was still silent and but still talking to himself in his head `no, no don't come any closer...were naked, was about to have a good morning shag with the woman of my dreams in all honesty...and your a guy and why is he sitting on the end of the bed...fucking hell...this is not normal is it?` 

Jack sat down “Yeah i was going to come Sunday but saw the forecast and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to go out alone in the snow...it’s slippery out there Alex and I was worried, so I snuck in quietly last night!”  
Alex rolled her eyes and threw the covers off unceremoniously and obviously not worried about being naked in front of Jack for some reason...she grabbed her dressing gown off the chair to wrap around herself. “Jack I'm not an invalid and I'm not stupid, stop being ridiculous...besides i have Matt looking after me too ya know!”  
Jack turned to Matt his smile slightly falling off his face “Yeah i can see that Alex...err morning Matt!”  
Matt cleared his throat a bit “um Yeah... Morning Jack” He scratched his cheek nervously and Jack gave him a strong but unreadably intense expression...almost sorrowful in nature! He sighed and stood up …” yeah anyway, I'll er go make us all a cuppa and breakfast shall i ...got any bacon?”  
Alex began to usher him out “Yes and sausage now shoo i think you have disturbed Matt enough this morning, thank you very much...we’ll be down soon! “  
Jack left shaking his head.

When Jack had gone Matt relaxed and ran a hand through his hair, “well that was unexpected...does he always just barge into your room like that?”  
Alex sighed as she went to peek out of the window at the snow through the curtain “yeah he does, but don't worry I will have a word with him about it now that we are...well, ya know!”  
Matt threw the covers off and went to retrieve his boxers from the floor...Alex smirked as he bent over “nice arse!” He smiled and turned “Oy!” She giggled.  
Matt cleared his throat there was something bothering him and he guessed he needed to be honest and just come out and say it!  
“Alex, can i ask you something?”  
She perched on the end of the bed “yeah course, what is it?”  
“You and Jack ...have you ever…er well been together, like properly together if you know what i mean?”  
She bit her lip and looked down at first...thinking carefully before she spoke, “Yes...once...a long time ago when we were teenagers!”  
Matt nodded and came to sit beside her, “I had a feeling, but...um how come only just the once, or is that too bold of me to ask?”  
She took hold of his hand and looked somewhat solemn in her expression “ it wasn't meant to happen, we never saw each other in that way... it was a difficult time for us and we use to sleep together for comfort anyway.  
We were like twins in a way, inseparable...always leaning on the other in order to stay upright. One night it just got too much for me, i was just a kid, young, bitter and angry at the world...but i had given up on it and i was inconsolable...a wreck and Jack didn't know what to do with me, how to calm me... he was frightened...scared i would do something stupid like end it all i guess. In the end, he just gave me the one thing I needed at the time and had never had before...physical love.  
He kissed me through my tears and showed me love through his body. He knew I needed to feel loved, the love of another, to show me that it could be possible, I had never felt it before.” Alex brushed a curl behind her ear…”Um... he was my first and he cherished me slowly...worshiped me and made love to me just to let me know that there was more out there than just despair and suffering.”  
Matt took a deep breath “Did you love him...do you love him!”  
Alex looked into Matt's eyes fearing he would not understand her unique relationship with Jack, “I have always loved Jack Matt, i will always love Jack, I need him in my life like air to my lungs...i hope you can understand and accept that because he is the only family I have. What we did only happened the once in a time of desperation, we were but kids and it will never happen again! Jack likes Men Matt, he has always liked men...we don't fancy each other in that way. Plus he's a bloody annoying arsehole that likes to live with me two days every couple of weeks to make sure I'm bloody eating and drinking enough like a child!  
He has to have his own bloody room wherever I go and his own key to get in...but I wouldn't have it any other way and i hope you can accept him… he’s a part of me too if you can understand that!”  
Matt brought an arm around Alex he could see her worrying her lip thinking he was going to freak out or brush her away, perhaps even make her choose between them...but he kissed her forehead understandingly.  
“I love you Alex and if Jack is a part of you, well then i love him too...he was there for you when i couldn't be and I will love him forever for doing that...he's a good guy and it would be kinda cool actually, i always wanted a brother...does he like to watch football?”  
Alex Laughed “he would watch anything with you Matt... he fancies your arse for himself he does!”  
Matt chuckled as he pulled her to stand “well that's not very brotherly is it...i may have to set a few ground rules...and remember to shower in my underwear!”  
“Don't worry Darling, he will just tease you, but he knows you're mine so he won't touch your botty ...not much anyway!”  
Matt pulled her into a kiss “Mmm I'm yours am i?... I like the sound of that Kingston!”

Jack left by the end of the day. He usually stayed a couple of nights at a time but felt like he was intruding in Alex’s new relationship a bit, so he backed off to give them both some space in case they wanted to shag in other parts of the house, or something like that.  
Alex worried about him as he had been unusually quiet at breakfast but assumed he just needed some time to adjust to the new circumstances as they arose!  
Matt, on the other hand, could see the instant change in Jack too, he looked unsure of himself which in turn unconsciously made Matt feel a little guilty about his new intimate relationship with Alex.  
He felt like he was breaking a bond apart that he had no right to break and truthfully, he didn't want to break it..it was special to them.  
Matt felt overwhelmingly protective of Jack obviously in a different way to Alex but no less important...he was practically her family and therefore he was his family too and he needed Jack to know this! He promised himself to speak with him the next time he showed up, because he never wanted him to feel like a third wheel, or to think he couldn't be what he already was to Alex. 

Matt had practically moved into Alex’s by the end of their second week since things progressed...she was doing well and he even convinced her to go baby shopping which she moaned about at first. Even so, her face instantly grew brighter when she saw the vast selection of baby things that Matt would grab and bounce around her showering her with baby slippers and hats...she literally cried when Matt found a baby grow that said “Future Archaeologist” on.  
Yes, things were certainly looking up for their little family now, Matt could sense that Alex still held a lot of doubts about motherhood and he would lead her through them like a duck to water one at a time.  
The thing that he could see what was bothering her the most by the next week though was that Jack hadn't been back! He had called numerous times obviously to make sure Alex was alright, she had phoned him one evening demanding to know where he was and to stop acting like a child, but he just said he was busy and would be back to visit soon.  
She hugged Matt tightly after that call and sobbed into his chest for well over an hour. “ He's never stayed away this long before Matt, it's been 3 weeks...i don't understand why he's being like this...he’s not listening to me!”  
“I’ll talk to him Alex, it will be ok i promise he will be back to being your annoying arsehole again soon believe me!” She laughed through tears, “You amaze me Matt, your so understanding and always know just what to say, I love you so much Darling” She kissed him passionately and he returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm.  
She pulled away breathlessly, leaving him to pout at the loss, as she wiped away the rest of her tears...”Anyway dinner first Mr Smith, my lasagna should be ready by now”.  
Alex stood and walked to the kitchen turning around just to flutter her eyelashes at him and make a kissy face over her shoulder as she walked through the door… Matt rolled his eyes and growled “christ your such a bloody tease woman!” he chuckled. 

He turned on the tv just to get a glimpse of the football scores before dinner when a smash in the kitchen startled him. He lept over off the sofa in a flash as instant fear took hold of him “ALEX...YOU ALRIGHT”  
He rushed into the kitchen to see Alex holding onto the counter with the Lasagna smashed all over the floor. He ran to her instantly grabbing her hands to look “shit did you burn yourself love...where does it hurt show me?”  
She shook her head, and pulled her hand to her stomach …”No, it’s ….arggghhhh”.  
She keeled over grasping onto Matts shirt tightly. Matt was dazed and it took a couple more seconds or minutes or perhaps hours...who knows, to process what was happening.  
The hazy moment passed and Alex pulled back to look at him her face white as a sheet and eyes panicked like a wild horse… “Matt I'm not ready...i don't want this to happen...i can't do this now ...please make it go away!”  
He saw the fear in her eyes as clear as the sky that blanketed the earth and as much as he wanted to bolt and place a Matt shaped hole through the wall behind them...he had to do what he promised Alex he would do and be there for her, to walk that path together.  
This was his time to shine now and she needed him now more than ever before and he was utterly determined that no matter how scared he was at that very moment, he wasn't going to let her down with this!  
He took hold of her face carefully, “Alex listen to me, love, it's going to be ok, I'm here and you can do this yeah? Your the strongest person I know and I won't leave you i promise. Let me go get you a bag with some things and we will get into the car and go to the hospital yeah...nice and easy, there's no rush ...you just try and keep yourself calm and breath steady ok?”  
She nodded and waited while Matt went to gather her things, he tried to phone Jack while he was getting her items together but he didn't answer, “fucking hell Jack answer your goddamn phone!”  
He rushed to send him a Text, `Alex started Labour, we will be at The Kensington Wing Hospital...get your arse down there NOW JACK!!!!`  
He ushered Alex into the car carefully and calmly noting that her contractions were still quite far apart and feeling so chuffing happy that he had read all those birthing books. He looked over to Alex when they stopped at a traffic light...she had her elbow on the window and a hand over her brow with her eyes closed tensely. He placed a hand on her knee and she put her other hand over his instantly giving it a tight squeeze “I’m so scared Matt!”  
“Of course you are love...its normal to feel scared, but it's going to be ok and it will all be all over soon love and we will get to meet our little Kingston won't we? Then get to have lots of cuddles.”  
Another contraction hit her and Matt winced as her grip crushed his fingers painfully tight...but who was he to complain about broken bones anyway...he wasn't the one going to try and push a football through a keyhole. He winced at the thought!  
When it passed she released her grip, as Matt breathed another sigh of relief with her...yes they were definitely in this together!

They got to the hospital and got Alex changed into a gown and settled into her room, with the Doctor checking on her progress and giving her the once over.  
It was going slowly by the looks of things even though Alex's water had broken on the way in, things were going painfully slow and Matt was still trying to maintain some level of calm to reassure Alex.  
“Matt ...Jack...Jack said he would be here too...i wanted him to be here with us!”  
It broke his heart to see a tear running down Alex's cheek, “I phoned him love and texted him...he hasn't answered sweetheart...i’ll go out and try again yeah?”  
She shook her head suddenly panicked…”no...no please don't go...don't leave me!”  
He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead “Hey, now you know that would never happen Kingston, I'm here to stay you know that right?”  
She bit her lip and nodded. There was some commotion going on outside and some yelling, Matt walked over to open the door to see what was happening where all the noise was coming from down the hall...his face instantly lit up as he saw Jack arguing with one of the Doctors.  
Jack's eyes immediately Met Matts and he marched up the corridor with the Doctor yelling behind him and barking like a hysterical Chichiwawa…”Sorry you can't go in there, the Father is already in there...just who do you think you are??”  
Matt immediately wrapped his arms around Jack relief flooding over him at his presence, to be honest he was scared shitless being alone with Aex and needed some moral support too! “Jack where the hell have you been, we've been so worried...we need you in there man...Alex is gonna have your head on a spike you know that don't you!”

Jack pulled back slightly surprised by the relief showing on Matt's face, “You ...your not annoyed I'm here Matt...don't you think it's a bit weird for me to be here too?”  
Matt turned to look at the Doctor who was still stood behind them with crossed arms glaring at Jack, “Sorry but this man stays I'm afraid...Alex has requested his presence and if that's a problem then I won't hesitate to go to the papers with this.I have donated to this hospital quite a few times and done drop-in photo ops and signed autographs for its patients, so you really don't want to try my patience tonight when the emotional pregnant woman i love is asking for the comfort of her family!  
The Doctor sighed throwing his hands up in the air “Fine” before he walked away defeatedly. Matt threw an arm around Jack as they walked back down to Alex room. Jack in the process was speechless for once in his life. Matt turned to him before they entered the room, “Look Jack you have to know that we both want you here tonight ok...you know it's important to Alex but I need you to know that it's important to me too! We missed you Man...you've been away three weeks sulking over something you should have just talked to us about. I love Alex so much and i would never dream of coming between the relationship she has with you ok! I want you to come visit us as often as you did before and you will always have your own room and a key wherever we end up because your family and you're like my brother now, to be honest, aren't you?”  
Jack rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat clearly in an emotional state “I always wanted a brother you know!” Matt chuckled “So did i...and now with Alex...i really could do with some help...take a deep breath jack!”  
Matt opened the door awaiting the wrath that she was about to bestow on them. “Where the hell did you go, Matt, you fucking wanker...you said you wouldn't leave me...then you left shit head!!”  
Matt sighed“Alex love i was only down the hall retrieving your surprise ...Jack came around him and Alex immediately radiated relief flooding off of her in waves, she gasped “Jack!”  
He smiled and came over for hugs, she took hold of his face “are you ok let me look at you” . Then `SLAP` she threw a smack so hard Matt winced and rubbed his own cheek as if he felt the sting too. “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN...YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE...DONT THINK YOU CAN JUST SWAN IN HERE AND ALL IS FORGIVEN BECAUSE YOU CANT...ANYWAY, I HAVE RENTED YOUR ROOM OUT TO THE PAPERBOY, SO TOUGH SHIT KNOBEHED...GET LOST...GO GET OUT OF MY FACE, I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW JACK!!!  
Jack looked solemn and paced to the door like a wounded bear...he heard her sob and turned, “Jack don’t go, I'm sorry, please don’t leave!” She looked to Matt pleadingly “Matt tell him not to leave...i didn't mean it!” He chuckled, walking over to take her hand …”He's not going anywhere Alex we are both here for you love”  
Another bout of pain hit her and she moaned in pain and Matt nodded his head over to Jack directing him to stand at the other side of Alex where she immediately took hold of his hand too.  
Jack bent down to her level and rubbed her back as she leaned over in pain “I’m here Lex, you were always the bravest one..I'm so proud of you gorgeous”.  
The pain stopped and she took a few calming breaths and shut her eyes briefly, still holding tightly onto both Matt and Jack ...“My boys!” She sighed in a brief moment of exhausted contentment. They both smiled down at her and then back at each other. 

Just then Alex’s Doctor walked in to check on her progress “Right then Miss Kingston let's just...oh three of you now…the mind races, does it not..whos this one then?”  
Jack immediately raised his eyebrows at the rather attractive male doctor before him and left Alex’s side to offer him a firm and rather eager handshake,“Jack Harkness at your service Doc...Alex’s second in command! She never told me her doctor was this good looking though or I would at least have worn my lucky shirt!”  
The doctor flushed and smiled brightly, “Oh, I'm Doctor Gill, nice to meet you Jack...I'm not sure i require your services just yet, but it's nice to know its on offer for future reference!”  
Jack chuckled, “Well it's nice to know that our girl is in such capable hands, perhaps we could get a drink to celebrate...ya know afterwards?” He leaned in to whisper “um any chance you could hurry things along a bit?” He leaned back to give him a dashing smile and a cheeky wink.  
Alex groaned loudly “OH..MY...GOD...you are not hitting on my doctor while I'm in labor...Matt, please tell me this is a fucking dream!”

Another hour had passed and Alex’s contractions were close...but she was tiring now and Matt could clearly see her starting to lose the grip she had on things both mentally and physically. He was a bit annoyed she opted for no pain relief except gas and air, that in the end caused her to be violently sick.  
She said she had never taken drugs in her life and wasn't going to start now...but he hated to see her suffering like that and all he could do was whisper words of encouragement and rub her back or offer her a shitty drink...he felt utterly useless to be honest!  
Jack, on the other hand, was doing his best to be entertaining, taking selfies and whatnot with the three of them,...Alex was not impressed to say the least! He had a few swigs of the gas and air to test the effects and did a bit more flirting with Doctor Gill who had clearly taken a shine to him too.  
The doctor was between Alex’s Legs, yet again and every time he did this Jack and Matt eyed each other nervously...there was a silent communication between them...they didn't like it. They were very protective of Alex and every move the Doctor made was watched intensely! 

“Right Alex you're doing fantastic fully dilated now you're ready to push, whenever you're ready!”  
She took a tighter hold of Matt's hand and when she felt another wave of pain go over her she did as instructed...The Doctor spoke words of encouragement, “that's it Alex ...keep going just like that..perfect”  
She leaned back after another few pushes, Sweat and gasping for breath, this had been a long labor and she was totally exhausted now...feeling utterly defeated in every way possible.  
She looked to Matt and sobbed “Matt, i can’t do this anymore...i can’t...please make it go away...please Matt!”  
He brushed her sweat-soaked hair out of her face and kissed her forehead tentatively. Jack looked on still holding her other hand caressing it therapeutically with his thumb.  
Matt stroked her hair lovingly “you can do this sweetheart, your nearly there love….I'm so proud of you, you amaze me Alex and little Kingston is nearly here and is ready for cuddles...come on love its nearly over!”  
She gripped Matts shirt and gave another effortless push...The Doctor sighed “Bit harder next time Alex, the heads out, that's the hardest part over with...one more should do it!”  
Jack walked around to take a peek between her legs and paled instantly.. “Fucking hell Alex that's a bloody head, bloody unbelievable and there's...oh god….there’s hair Alex... curly fucking hair and its not the hair on your vagina.. !” He took his phone out quickly and snapped a picture between her legs as they all looked on at him mouths ajar…  
He saw them all gaping at him with open mouths, “WHAT?...When the kid finally asks Uncle Jack where he came from i have something to offer him don't i?”  
Alex tugged Matt closer not even bothered about how inappropriate that all just was and with shaking hands she gripped him as tight as she could as another wave of panic gripped her, “I can’t,...please... I'm scared Matt, please...please stop this, I've changed my mind!..” She started to really panic and hyperventilate as her worrying mind took instant claim of the little control she had left.  
Matt was quick off the mark to sit opposite her on the bed to wrap her up reassuringly, “Hey...Hey...Breathe love ...breathe with me Alex count steady 1….2…..3 that's it love nice and steady, I've got you sweetheart...one more hard push, that's all I'm asking Alex ...do it for me yeah...will you do it for me and Jack...i know you can, your our girl and you would do anything for us wouldn't you? Can you just push one more time...for us love” She leaned back nodding with a sob “Um...Yes…ok, I'll try!”  
Matt smiled “That my girl... I love you so much Alex...!”  
She focused herself back on the task in hand and after one more push it was all over...and both Matt and Jack watched on in awe and shock as the Doctor brought a little bundle of pink sticky joy away from Alex. There was an ear-piercing cry and the Doc beamed as he spoke bringing the child straight over to place on her on Alex’s chest, “Congratulations everybody it's a beautiful girl..and my goodness look at all that curly hair that's unbelievably gorgeous!”  
Matt was still in shock as tears ran down his face looking at this miniature version of the woman he loved currently curled upon her bare chest. “ Alex...oh god.. Alex, she's beautiful...I've never seen anything quite so perfect in my whole entire life” He chuckled and kissed her cheek “well apart from you, of course, my wonderful amazing Woman...i can't tell you how proud of you I am!” he kissed her again! Unable to contain his joy!

Jack was beaming and quite emotional, as he went straight around to hug the Doctor and started to shake his hand vigorously. “Thanks Doc...thanks so much for looking after our girls...job well done...he turned back around to look at both Matt and Alex with the baby. “This is the best day of my life” He turned back to look at the Doctor “I’m gonna have to buy you a drink now Doc and I won't take no for an answer I might add!” Doctor Gill laughed as he began to work around everybody with another nurse.  
Jack patted him on the back and walked back over to see the baby again with Matt and Alex, bending down to their level. Jack gave Alex a kiss “You did Amazing Lex...i knew you could do it Doll!”  
Alex was quite mixed with emotions and rather delirious with exhaustion, still trying to process everything that was happening.  
She had a baby on her chest `When did this happen?` and her Guys either side of her offering love and praise at all angles. It felt like a dream, was she dreaming?` Perhaps she would wake up any second now..` is this a good dream or a bad one? She was too exhausted to be sure...in all honesty, she just wanted to sleep everything away right now…'' that can’t be normal can it? What do I do now? Shit, I'm already a bad mum...mum...that doesn't sound quite right..perhaps i should do what they do in films and kiss my baby on her little pink head!`  
Alex gave the child in her arms a kiss and looked at her bewilderedly…` she’s not an alien at least...that's a good sign isn't it? She's quite cute actually...but crap...I don't know what I should be doing now...should I do something? What do i do? She deserves better than me!’ 

Matt was getting a bit concerned about Alex's silence...watching her chew on her lip in obvious emotional turmoil...he could see the cogs practically spinning around in her head trying to negotiate her way through obstacles of self-doubt and fear!`  
Jack stood by and rubbed his face in worry as he was also starting to feel concerned that Alex was not connecting to this child like she should be doing!`  
The baby started to cry and that’s what shattered the moment of troublesome silence...Alex's eyes widened as she looked to Matt sheer panic written across her face...“Take her Matt...Please take her…” She took a gentle hold and handed her over like fine china, he took the little crying bundle carefully, as Alex shut her eyes to breath deeply, she just needed a moment. She opened them back up again to see a vision of Matt soothing the baby in a gentle swaying motion while humming an unknown tune softly. The look on his face was nothing but pure love, he was comfortable with this...a natural father so to speak...that made her feel kind of worse in a way though, she could now see that she was nothing but the worlds worse mum at that moment and her heart sank in an instant.  
She was broken from the beautiful but achingly envious picture of Matt by Jack taking hold of her hand… she to look at him as her eyes began to glaze over again “She hates me Jack...doesn't she? She already hates me!”  
Matt heard what she had said and his heart flipped a tango. He could see the love there even if Alex couldn’t...she already loved the child but he imagined she feared that love would not be returned.  
Alex’s background had given her a strange warped mentality that was difficult at accepting emotion such as this. She had a unique way of thinking, usually distorted and unpredictable. But Alex was incredibly clever and a quick learner...not to mention a fighter...she just needed someone to show her the way and guide her through this puzzling predicament of being a mother. She needed to understand that in motherhood nobody ever knows everything right away, if ever... it's practically learn as you go and do the best you can do. Also, she was not alone in this, she had a family now too to help her! 

Matt looked down to Jack with an encouraging smile...willing his own words through him… Jack smiled and kissed Alex's hand “She doesn't hate you Alex, you're her mummy and she loves you very much!”  
“She's upset Jack...i don't know about any of this... I'm an Archeologist...that's all i know how to be...look at Matt!”. She looked to him still admiring how perfect they looked together “Matt looks like he has done this his whole life...i can't compete with that can i..  
”Alex remember when we were kids and we use to have nights where we would make lists to describe our perfect parents?” She nodded knowingly, “Yeah you said you wanted someone like Cher as a mum because you liked her outfits and shoes!”  
Jack cleared his throat a bit ..”well yeah...anyway forget that part Alex... what I mostly remember is what the both of us agreed on and that was it had to be someone who gave lots of hugs and who would put a plaster on our knees when we fell...or read us stories at bedtime about time travel machines and other worlds in space and the great beyond!”  
Alex looked down and added to the list resighting the past with him. “ We wanted movie nights on a Friday and picnics at the park on Saturdays!”  
Jack chuckled “see you remember, don’t you? It's so simple Alex and you don't have to be a genius to be capable of all that. All you need is time love...little time and the rest will follow believe me!”  
Baby Kingston started getting restless again and Matt sighed as the Doctor approached, “I think she would be happy for some feed Dad, is Mum doing it?” Matt flustered at the word Dad ...and looked to Alex questionably... She did say beforehand that she was willing to try breastfeeding but he didn't want to push her. She was tired and emotional to say the least…”Alex love you wanna try to give her some yummy from mummy?”  
Jack scoffed at the statement… “Cos Matt would... wouldn't you Matt...he’s craving mummy’s yummy?” He laughed loudly for all of London to hear!  
“JACK...really ...was that really necessary for God's sake? Matt huffed but slightly smirked at the same time in amusement!  
Jack pointed at Alex's boobs, “don't say you haven't looked Matt, I've seen you... they're huge you can't miss em!”  
Alex rolled her eyes at both of them thinking if she can put up with these two big bloody annoying kids then by any rational logic she should be able to handle a baby that just wants some milk in her life. She held out her hands to accept the challenge of feeding her daughter!  
Matt and Jacks familiar naughtiness and rudeness was a comforting distraction for her to be honest and she had gained a second wind about her...feeling more positive by the second!  
Matt Settled the baby on her chest and a nurse came over to give the new mum a helping hand getting her to latch on...but it didn't take long before she was chowing down like a good one.  
Alex beamed, “look how clever she is Matt...she's so clever aren't you...i think she's happy now she's having yummies ...just like her daddy!” `Daddy, there's that word again, such a simple word that made Matts's heart do a triple flip every time it was spoken`.  
Alex looked to Matt and he laughed. Nothing could beat this feeling he had, he was on top of the world right now...even winning a world cup would be nothing compared to this...he had already won the best thing he could possibly get and that was his family!  
Alex had done a complete 160-degree turn in the space of a few minutes and was now contentedly feeding her child...his clever girls!!  
Jack chirped in “Wait till she's on the chocolate cake...she will look as messy as Daddy too!”  
Alex looked back down giving their baby a loving kiss and stroked her hair “what shall we call her...we never settled on a name?”  
Matt Sat next to Alex on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around her while looking down at their little one.  
”I liked that name you said the other week sweetheart...ya know the one that means `peace`... Alex smiled “Ah, Salome” She looked down admiring her daughters little grasping hands as they gripped firmly to her finger. “It suits her...We love you Salome...were going to have so much fun together all of us, we’re going to have so many adventures, you, Me, Daddy and Uncle Jack...just you wait and see!!”  
Alex looked back to gaze at Matt and kissed him strongly without reserve. She pulled away still harboring a smile, “Were going to be ok now Matt i know it!”  
Matt shone as brightly as an exploding star…”Alex love, We will be AMAZING!”


End file.
